vendida al mejor postor
by akikokasumi
Summary: ella fue vendida,como si de una mercancioa se tratase,dejando de lado que era un ser humano... -comenzamos con 150 mil- una voz femenina se escucho por el lugar pero lo peor no era que la vendieran, ni que la compraran, lo peor era quien la habia comprado... el infeirno de sakura apenas comenzaba, un infierno que sasuke aseguraba que le gustaria.
1. ¡vendida!

**¡vendida!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡sakura vuelve aquí!-

-¡sakura!-

Me detuve al dar vuelta ala esquina, asome mi cabecilla por el lugar procurando que mi padrastro no me siguiera, apoye mis manos sobre mis rodillas recuperando el aliento, lo había echo de nuevo, me había golpeado y de nuevo había huido de sus golpes.

Cerré mas el sierre de mi sudadera, el cielo estaba encapotado, la lluvia estaría sobre mi en cualquier momento, camine por las calles casi vacías de konoha, me sabia perfectamente el camino tres calles derechas, cruzar el parque, luego la escuela y dos calles mas toque el timbre.

-sakura- me sonrió al verme de nuevo en su puerta esperando, se hizo aun lado y me dejo pasar-¿de nuevo lo hizo?- asentí dejándome caer sobre el sofá viejo de ese pequeño departamento

-déjame ver- me pido, me quite la sudadera y levante levemente la blusa por mi espalda dejando al descubierto los moretones que empezaban a formarse

-juro que algún día…

Masculle al recordar como aquel hombre me golpeaba cada vez que podía

-nada que una buena pomada no haga- con cuidado me bajo la playera y se levanto del sofá rumbo al cajón donde tenia sus medicamentos

-me urge cumplir dieciocho-

-te falta un año- me hablo divertido entregándome la pomada

-ya no soporto estar mas con mi padrastro- después de la muerte de mi madre me había quedado al cuidado de mi padrastro.

\- hay otra solución- mi atención se desvió a sus ojos miel,

-¿Cuál?- le pregunte curiosa y ansiosa, haría cualquier cosa por alejarme del infierno de vivir con mi padrastro

-huyamos juntos- me propuso mi pelirrojo novio

-sasori- susurre atónita por lo que me acaba de decir, escapar juntos, no sonada tan mal, irnos lejos de konoha que lo único que nos ah dado es sufrimiento

-hoy ala media noche- respondí, sasori sonrió para besarme.

Por fin escaparía de este infierno

-o-

-¿desea algo más?

Negué dejando mi copa sobre la charola de la aeromoza, la mujer solo sonrió y se alejo de mi contoneando sus caderas, no le preste mucha atención cada vez que viajaba siempre era la misma insinuación que pasaba por alto.

_Ajusten su cinturón_

La voz del piloto se escucho sonreí al ver que por fin habíamos llegado de Japón a konoha, cada año venia a ese pequeño pueblo, abandonado y denigrado, algunas de mis amistadas se preguntaban como el gran empresario sasuke uchiha vacacionaba en el desolado pueblo de konoha

-buena estadía- me deseo la aeromoza relamiéndose los labios entregándome mi chaqueta, la ignore y baje rumbo al auto que me esperaba

-señor uchiha- me saludo el chofer abriéndome la puerta del auto - ¿al mismo lugar?- asentí entrando al auto negro

Solo había un motivo por el que iba una vez al año a este horrible pueblo, uno que a cualquier persona le aprecia repugnante y lo mas bajo que un ser humano pueda hacer, pero yo no era cualquier humano, era sasuke uchiha y visitaba konoha para comprar una linda chica con que pasarla ben un buen tiempo.

-o-

-¿sasori?- susurre ala oscuridad de la noche. Mi pecho subía y sentía el frio calar mis huesos, estaba aterrada, sabía que en cualquier momento mi padrastro me encontraría. Había salido justo ala media noche estaba apunto de llegar al pequeño lago donde me vería con mi novio para huir, pero no contaba con que mi padrastro me siguiera.

-sasori- llame algo más fuerte, los sonidos se hicieron presentes me alarme al escucharos mas cerca,

-quesea sasori, que sea sasori- suplicaba en voz baja buscado el origen de el sonido, pero el bosque estaba oscuro y no podía ver nada

-te tengo- me aprisiono por la espalda mi padrastro, grite y patale, trate de zafarme pidiendo auxilio a sasori pero no sabia si podía escucharme entre el bosque

-con que escapando con tu noviecito- mi padrastro me cargaba caminando entre arboles – tengo otros palanes para ti _hija_\- mi piel se erizo al escucharlo, mi cuerpo tembló y sentí mucho miedo

-¡sasori!-

De la anda sentí como caí contra el duro suelo, gemí de dolor abrí mis ojos y sentí de nuevo que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo al ver a sasori justo frente al mío y a mi padrastro en e suelo

-mocoso- maldijo incorporándose- ¿crees que te dejare que te la lleves?- sonrió torcidamente mientras enfundaba una navaja de su bolsillo, sentí pánico al verlo acercarse a sasori

-no dejare que la lastimes-

Lo ultimo que mis ojos vieron fue como el cuerpo inerte de sasori caí al suelo, mientras la sangre carmesí empezaba a brotar de el manchando todo a su paso.

-o-

Estaba mareada, y me era imposible mantener mis ojos abiertos, solo podía sentir como alguien me cargaba en sus brazos, no sabia si era mi padrastro o alguien mas, no podía enfocar bien mis ojos y veía todo borroso

Aquel sujeto se detuvo

-virgen diecisiete años- menciono el que me mantenía en brazos, escuche una puerta abrirse y después aquel hombre me bajo

-trata de permanecer de pie- su voz era grave y algo aterradora, tambalee un poco y como pude camine unos pasos, hasta que de nuevo me sentí mareada y pare, las luces se encendieron y me aturdieron más, no podía ver nada, las luces me segaban

-comenzamos con 150 mil- una voz femenina se escucho por el lugar

\- 25 mil –

-40 mil-

-70 mil-

Que eran esos números?, ¿donde estaba?, estaba aterrada y aturdida al no saber que pasaba

-medio millón-

Anunció la voz, pasaron unos minutos y no volvió

-medio millón ala uno medio millón alas dos…

"subasta", fue la primera palabra que se me cuzo por la mente al escuchar la voz femenina, me estaban subastando

-dos millones-

Caí al suelo, no podía mas, estaba aturdida y mareada, estaba siendo subastada por dos millones o eso creía

-vendida al señor sasuke uchiha por dos millones –

-o-

La noche pasaba delo mas normal, no había muchas venta hoy, me sentía algo decepcionado ninguna de las chicas presentadas me habían llamado la atención como otras veces, mire aburrido mi cubículo, un cuartito con un sillón y una mesa donde la botella de ron desonzaba, frente a mi estaba un pared de vidrio done podía ver a cada chica en venta.

El lugar era subterráneo varios cubículos en circulo, así podíamos detallar mejor la mercancía, y un aparatito donde colocábamos la cantidad de dinero.

-es la última virgen de la noche- me informo la maquinita, rodé los ojos frustrado, no había conseguido ningún juguetito nuevo

-diecisiete años, paresa confirmada-

Mi atención fue absorbida por la chica que caminaba con dificultad al centro del lugar, su cuerpo era cubierto por un camisón blanco que le cubría medio muslo dejando lucir sus .piernas largas y cintura estrecha, no tenia pechos prominentes pero se compensaba con un buen y firme trasero

La subaste empezó rápidamente, no había sido el único cautivado por la exótica pelirrosa que estaba frente a mi

Tecle la cantidad de 70 mil, sabía que nadie superaría mi oferta

_ -medio millón -_

O tal vez si, pero no me preocupaba tecle de nuevo una exorbitante cantidad

-Dos millones-

Hablo la voz y vi caer a mi pelirrosa al suelo, cansada y aturdida de la droga que les daban

-vendida al señor sasuke uchiha- sonreía satisfecho, había echo una excelente compra, una exótica pelirrosa que además era virgen.

_Hay un extraño rumor,  
Una chica desapareció gritando en la noche hace unos días..._

**_primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, si les gusto ya saben dejenme un comentario ;)_**

**_nos vemos pronto _**

**_akiko._**


	2. que no salga el sol

que no salga el sol

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El cuerpo me dolía y la cabeza me punzaba horrores, con pesadez abrí mis ojos trate de acostumbrarme ala luz, la blancura de un techo pulcro se hizo presente frente a mi, me incorpore con pesadez en ala mullida cama, estaba completamente adolorida, y no sabía donde estaba

-al fin despiertas- su voz me alerto - ¿te encuentras mejor?-

Aquella delicada figura de pelo azabache ojos perlas se me acerco con preocupación, era realmente hermosa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?-

-dos días – me respondió, me alarme

-la droga te afecto más de lo que pensamos-

¿Droga?, ¿Cuál droga?, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quien era ella?

-tranquila- me consoló mirándome con mucha ternura, por un momento me calme al verla tan atenta, pero no podía dejar de lado mi temor al no saber que sucedía –es tarde, debes cambiarte, el te espera para merendar- me sonrió al mismo tiempo que dejaba una bolsa sobre la cama y se dirigía ala salida

-¿donde estoy?, ¿Quién me espera?- pregunte alarmada

-sasuke es un buen hombre- me aseguro- si acatas todo lo que te pida, estarás a salvo- y la azabache despareció por al puerta dejándome sola y con mil dudas.

Me pare de la cama y salí directo ala puerta donde antes había desaparecida aquella chica

-joder- maldije al ver que estaba cerrada por fuera, mire el lugar una cama, un clóset, dos cómodas y un gran ventanal con un balcón, sonreí talvez podía salir por balcón, abrí la ventanas y mi ilusión se esfumo al ver qué estaba en el segundo piso, estaba segura que me mataría de esta altura.

\- señorita- una voz gruesa se escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta- el señor espera- tome la bolsa entre mis manos y saque el contenido, me sonroje al ver lo que llevaba y lo que tendría que poner

-¿hola?, ¿hay alguien ahí?- grite sobre la puerta escuché como se abra y dejaba verse un hombre penaranja alto y corpulento frente a mis ojos de taraje negro y gafas.

-el señor espera- me indico y se aparto dejándome pasar, me acerque a el con temor

-¿Qué hace?- me asuste al ver como me tomaba del brazo con fuerza y caminamos por el pasillo – lo lamento pero solos sigo ordenes- me indico jalándome y guiándome por el enorme pasillo hasta quedar frente aun enorme puerta de roble blanco

-quítese la bata cuando entre- ambos entramos ala habitación el hombre me soltó y salió de la habitación colocando seguro por fuera, mire el lugar la luz era tenue ya que las cortinas estaban cerradas y apenas entraba al luz del día por ellas, una gran cama en el centro,

Me acerque a paso temeroso hasta llegar al centro de la habitación, el lujo estaba presente en cada lugar, una pantalla, un estéreo, pinturas y mas

-quítate al bata- una voz ronca se escucho m cuerpo tembló y el escalofrió me recorrió, gire apara ubicar a mi acompañante

-no me hagas quitártela yo- su voz me contrajo el vientre, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al verlo salir de lo que parecía un baño,

Un azabache de piel blanca y suave con, sus ojos tan negros y profundos como un poso y su cabello mojado que escurría gotas de agua bajando torso descubierto dejando ver su marcado abdomen y desapareciendo por su pantalón pijama, un verdadero ángel.

-Sakura- me llamo, cielos mi nombre se escuchaba tan bien cuando el lo decía – quítate la bata- me ordeno de nuevo caminando hasta la cama y sentándose quedando frente de mi. Mis manos temblaron y sin razón tome la solapa de mi bata y al deje caer sonrojándome al verme descubierta ante sus ojos negros

Lo único que cubría mi cuerpo o parte del era un baby doll blanco que apenas y cubría parte de mi tarsero, aquel sujeto arqueo una ceja mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción surcaba su rostro, se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi, su mirada estaba clavada en mi y se paseaba descaradamente por mi cuerpo

-¿sabes porque estas aquí?- paro detrás de mi, mi piel se erizo al sentir su aliento cerca de mi oído - ¿sabes para que estas aquí?- me volvió a preguntar, negué

-te compre- de nuevo su aliento choco contra la piel de mi cuello – para complacerme- me tomo de la cintura apretándome contra el sentí, su miembro endurecerse contra mi tarsero, no podía pensar claro, mil sensaciones me invadían con solo la respiración de aquel sujete sobre mi piel, ni siquiera podía procesar que me había comprado

\- ah-

Gemí sin razón, cuando me arrojo sobre su cama y de inmediato se coloco sobre mí

-esta noche serás mía- su sonrisa me asusto, ya no era un ángel caído del cielo, sus ojos su sonrisa se había tornado llenos de lujuria

-no, basta- suplique al sentirlo sobre mi cuello, mordiendo y chupando todo a su paso.

-por favor- suplique, trate de alejarlo era mas pesado y fuerte que yo

-quieta, te gustara- gruño sobre mi cuello aprisionaba mis muñecas y as colocaba sobre mi cabeza,

Estaba indefensa ante aquel demonio, no podía huir, aquel sujeto me ara suya contar mi voluntad y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo

-ah-

Trate de contener mi gemido pero era imposible, mordía y succionaba uno de mis pezones sin el menor cuidad, la impotencia me inundo combinada con el dolor de las caricias que el me daba, estaba sola, el llanto empezó a formarse en mis ojos verdes, trate de contener mis sollozos, no podía llorar seria la gota de la humillación,

-basta- susurre bajo, para no soltar en llanto pero me fue imposible, el gemido del dolor al sentir como sus manos jugaban con mi intimidad sin el menor cuidado me hizo soltar las lagrimas y los sollozos

-por favor- repetí como ultimo intento de que me dejara ir .

-ah- gemí estaba pedida ya,

-o-

No podía controlarme, esta niña me volvía loco con el simple echo de ver la inocencia en sus ojos jades, nunca me había importado tomar ala fuerza a alguna de mis compras, para eso pagaba por ellas, para poseerlas, pero la diferencia era que ninguna me había excitado tanto como aquella pelirrosa.

Al verla entrar con miedo y sin saber que esperar me atrajo y cuando la bata se deslizo por su cuerpo dejando ver aquel diminuto baby dollo que apenas cubría su cuerpo enloquecí al punto de poseerla ala orden de ya

-ah-

Gimió para mi cuando mordí uno de su pezones, de reojo la mire y pude ver sus ojos apretados y controlándose, sabía que había sido rudo... no importaba

Tanta inocencia me volvía loco, me alejaba y luchaba pero pude controlarla tomando sus muñecas mientras yo seguía disfrutando ese cuerpo tan delicioso que pronto seria mío, la escuchaba suplicar, las suplicas no me derretían el corazón, todas suplicaban todas luchaban peor al final todas las hacia mías

-por favor- al escuche repetir de nuevo como un intento de dejarla ir de mis brazos, lo ignore, y ya deseoso introduje mis dedos dentro de su vagina, ella gimió y sabía que lo disfrutaba, o eso pensaba yo al verla a su rostro angelical y verla derramar lagrimas, lagrimas que llenaban sus ojitos cerrando y caían rápidamente sobre su rostro.

Y una ola de culpa me inundo, me separe rápidamente de lela quedando de rodillas frente a su cuerpo tembloroso, no pida aparta mis ojos de su rostro lloroso, no habría sus ojos, tenía miedo y no necesitaba preguntar porque, me tenia miedo, y eso no me aturdió

-Tranquila- me acerque a ella y la cubrí con la sabana de mi cama, no sabia que estaba haciendo, nunca había sido amable con ninguna de ellas ¿entonces porque la calmaba y al arropaba?

-déjame ir- me pido entre lagrimas y con los ojitos aun cerrados, con medo a abrirlos y verme

-yo te compre no puedo dejarte ir- ella lloro aun más fuete, sin saber porque la abrasé ella se resistió, no la culpe unos segundos antes estaba tratando de violarla

\- dejare que descanses- me levante y salí de la habitación, en cuanto cerré la puerta la escuche soltar en llanto, no sabia como clamarla y lo único que me pareció correcto fue dejarla sola

-señor- se aprecio juugo frente a mi , ya sabía a que venia siempre era así después de tenerlas decidía cuanto tiempo tenerlas y a cuanto re venderlas

-la señorita haruno…

-estará un tiempo indefinido con nosotros- respondí dirigiéndome a mi despacho – y juugo- llame a mi guardia- que orochimaru no se entere de sakura-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**gracias por sus comentarios ;) **

**espero les valla gustando la trama, tengo la idea de que sea uan historia con contenido sexual alto, o eso espero, en fin.**

**ya saben dejenme un comentario si les va gustando o si no les gusta igual haganmelo saber nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	3. mezclar negocios con placer

**¡muchas grcias por sus comentarios!**

**mezclar negocios con placer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siempre fui consiente de la vida que tenia, mi infancia fue normal hasta que murió mi padre y mi madre se caso de nuevo, fue entonces donde creí vivir en el infierno entre maltratos y carencias, y cuando pensé que no podía empeorar, fallece mi madre y me deja con mi padrastro.

No debía quejarme, no todo en ese infierno era dolor y oscuridad, tenia como novio a un hombre excelente, sasori huérfano y pobre, pero era bueno y me quería.

Pero las cosas siempre pueden empeorar, ya no tenia novio, mi padrastro lo asesino al enterarse que me fugaría con el para después venderme como si de mercancía me tratase

-Enfermaras- lo escuche como cada tarde, justo a las dos de la tarde venia a su habitación donde no me había movido desde aquella noche, hace dos días, se recargaba en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, siempre de traje italiano y de camisa remangada hasta los codos, y solo se quedaba ahí observándome, a veces soltaba una palabra o un monosílabo pero nunca me quietaba los ojos de encima

-tienes visitas- lo mire sin entender, quien podía venir a verme, estaba sola ya, el pelinegro se aparto de la puerta dejando pasar a la azabache de ojos perlas

\- yo la cuidare sasuke- le sonrió, ¿Cómo alguien tan angelical, podía sonreírle de esa manera tan calida aun demonio como el?

El azabache se alejo de la puerta cerrándola y dejándonos solas

-hola sakura, me llamo hinata- me saludo acercándose, era una hermosura de mujer, cabello largo y negro hasta la cintura cuerpo delicado y muy bien proporcionado, sus ojos perlas llenos de luz y bondad, ¿Cómo podía ser tan amable con un demonio como ese?

-te traje algo de ropa- levanto una bolsa que había pasado desaperciba dejándola en la cama, me ruborice al darme cuenta que desde hace dos noche seguía trayendo el baby doll

-sasuke no es tan malo- mi seño se frunció al escucharla, que acaso no entendía la gravedad de el asunto, aquel hombre me había comprado y casi me violaba y estaba segura que no me dejaría ir hasta conseguirlo.

-me compro, casi abusa de mi- levante la voz al escucharla defender a aquel sujeto, la ojiperla me miro con lastima, como si de una niña pequeña me tratase, para luego sonreír y tomarme de la mano

-sakura, no lo conoces, pero yo si, sasuke es muy bueno, muy en el fondo, apartando esta vida que el escogió, el da la misma vida por las personas que quiere- soltó mi mano y saco de la bolsa algunos libros y revistas- has pensado ¿porque no abuso de ti en ese momento?

-no- respondí

-el te hubiera tomado sin importarle que sintieras, pero se detuvo- me acaricio el cabello y me sonrió- te lo aseguro sakura sasuke es un buen hombre- me sonrió para salir de la habitación,

-o-

\- ¿Qué aras cuando orochimaru se entere de sakura?-

-venderla- respondí de lo más normal al rubio que tenia enfrente de mi, sus cejas rubias se juntaron claramente molesto

-pensé que…

-que no lo haya echo no significa que me encariñe- lo interrumpí ante lo que estaba por decir, le había contado todo a naruto que no había podido hacerla mía y que la estaba escondiendo de orochimaru,

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte enseguida de que la esposa de naruto, hinata entrara al despacho.

-te odia- me sonrió divertida sentándose junto a su esposo

-no es para mas- se burlo naruto mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, debía admitir que tener a hinata y naruto me tranquilizaba un poco, hinata era muy dulce y sabia que sakura no dudaría en confiar en ella y sentirse mejor en toda esa situación.

-debemos irnos- ambos se levantaron

-si necesitas algo me llamas- se ofreció hinata despidiéndose de mi

Ambos desaparición del despacho, agradecía su amistad, naruto era mi mejor amigo y hinata su esposa y gran amiga debía admitir, no sabia como podía tener amigos así, siendo lo que soy, un maldito bastardo que compra mujeres y luego las vuelve a vender al mejo postor.

O eso pensaba hasta que me encontré con sakura, el plan era simple, poseerla las veces que fueran necesarias, hasta hartarme de ella, hasta que cumpliera todas mis fantasías y después vedarla a orochimaru. O eso pensé, ya que no fue nada fácil, debía cambiar la estrategia para tenerla, ya que si volvía a llorar nunca lo iba hacer.

-o-

Estaba sentada en un sillón bastante cómodo cerca de la venta, solo con una camisón blanco largo, no se que obsesión tenían con que usara ropa de esa clase, pero había agradecido que fuera un camisón largo, leía con atención el articulo de esa revista, justamente esa revista había tomado primero en ella aparecía un articulo de mi raptor, de sasuke

Sasuke uchiha el menor del matrimonio uchiha, aquel hombre de 23 años que levanto su propio negocio de abogados sin depender de la herencia de sus padres, un hombre serio y formal, pero comprometido con la caridad, donando fuertes cantidades a acciones de buen samaritano.

Cerré la revista de golpe, era basura lo que se escribía en ese articulo, ese no era el sasuke uchiha que decían, no conocían al monstro que compra mujeres para abusar de ellas y las mantiene contar su voluntad encerradas en quien sabe donde

-estúpido sasuke- masculle molesta arrojando la revista lejos

-¿Qué tan estúpido?- y de nuevo su voz ronca me erizo la piel, me levante de golpe y pude verlo de nuevo recargado en el marco de la puerta tal como en la tarde, el solo sonrió de lado y se hizo aun lado dejando pasar a dos mucamas con dos charola

\- ¿y bien sakura?- me volvió a llamar, las mucamas dejaron las charolas en una mesita y salieron de ahí dejándonos nuevamente solos - ¿que tan estúpido soy?- sonrió sínico cerrando la puerta tras de si y colocando seguro, trague grueso a cada paso que daba así mi, con paso seguro y con una maldita confianza de seductor que lo hacia lucir irresistible

-¿y bien?- mirando la revista y recogiéndola

-yo…

-soy negocios nena- sonrió y sentí mis piernas temblar, porque demonios era tan atractivo

-no se mezclan negocios con placer- reclame molesta alejándome de el, pero de inmediato me tomo de las muñecas atrayéndome a el, mi pecho choco contra el suyo, tan duro y firme, me ganaba por una cabeza y tuve que levantar mis ojos para verlo, su respiración choco contra la mía mezclándose y su aroma, dios era tan varonil un aroma fresco pero imponente que inundaba mi nariz y me hacia desvariar.

-en mi trabajo si se mezclan- me susurro, se acerco a mi quedando justo ala altura de oído, podía sentir su respiración sobre ella y de nuevo se me erizo al pie- y créeme es lo más placentero – escuche como soltó una ligera sonrisa para sentarme ala fuerza en el sillón que estaba detrás de mi

-cenemos- ordeno sentándose delante de mi- sakura- me llamo al ver que no movería un dedo, no permitiría que me ordenara, no era nadie para hacerlo

-¿Cómo un hombre puede trabajar en algo tan repúgnate?- soltó con rabia, el solo me miro mientras tomaba un poco de fruta de un platito

-negocios nena- respondió de lo más lógico para comer una fresa, solté un puchero al escucharlo, hablaba de lo más natural como si de vender naranjas se trataste

-¡compras mujeres para violarlas!-grite levantándome de golpe del sillón, era absurdo todo esto, era totalmente absurdo que ese hombre no tuviera escrúpulos, el parecio mirarme un momento divertido, sus ojos divagaba de mi rostro a mi cuerpo y eso me intimido al sentir como su mirada cambiaba a la misma de aquella noche

-sakura siéntate- me ordeno

-no-

-siéntate-

\- no

\- sakura…

-no- replique, y como si de un flas se tratase, el se paro y se acerco a mi ,me tomo de las muñecas y me arrojo ala cama, colocándose sobre de mi, sentí su cuerpo sobre mi, tal como aquella noche, la única diferencia era que no me tomaba de las muñecas y que ahora sasuke me besaba con tanta pasión que mi vientre se contraía a cada mordida que me daba en mis labios

-ah-

gemí al sentir el dolor en mi labio inferior dejando que entrara su lengua a mi boca, su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía, recorriendo cada parte, era embriagante

-eres tan…

Gruño apenas audible bajando por mi cuello, pero no era brusco esta vez era más delicado

-ah-

Mordí mis labios tratando de contener mis gemidos al sentí sus manso sobre mis pechos, masajeándolos sobre el camisón, mi piel estaba erizada en cada parte y mi espina dorsal no dejaba de darme pequeña descargas eléctricas, los sentidos se me borraron, sasuke bajo la parte de arriba dejando mis pechos al descubiertos y como si de un dulce se tratase los lamia y chupa hasta dejarlos erectos, las descargas se hicieron mas placenteras y no podia separarlo de mi, cada caricia nueva que me daba mi cuerpo pedía más y no podía evitarlo

-sasuke –

Gemí al sentirlo dentro de mi

-o-

Descomunal, era la palabra perfecta que la describía, todo iba tan bien, era sencillo siempre era sencillo con migo, una cena y charlas no tenia que pasar a mas, pero verla enojada y como se levanto de su asiento llena de valor, con sus ojos jades mirándome fijamente, mi autocontrol se fue ala mierda,

-ah-

Soltó un gemido con trabajo, sabia que estaba aguantado no gritar de placer porque sentía como su piel se erizaba con cada beso y caricia que le daba, le estaba gustando eso me enloquecía mas

El sabor de su piel y los suave que era, baje de su pechos tan perfectos que cabían en la palma de mi mano, acaricie cada centímetro de piel de sus piernas, por dentro y por fuera sonreí sobre su piel al descubrir que lo único que me impedía entrar en ella era su braga, subí el camisón hasta su cintura, hice aun lado su ropa interior e introduje uno de mis dedos, primero en círculos estimulando cada aparte de ella, ella gemía y sabía que ya era mía, metía y sacaba mas rápido. más lento y solo la veía tomar las sabanas con fuerza, saque mis dedos y los relamí, era tan exquisita,

Sus ojos verdes se entre abrieron dejándome ver que estaba cegada de deseo, me separe de ella y le sonreí, me quite toda la ropa quedando desnudo frente a sus ojos, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, mi ego creció, era virgen y por su sonrojo y como desvió la mirada de vergüenza, esta seguro que jamás en su vida había experimentado nada como esto

Sus piernas se cerraron al ver que mi objetivo era quitarle las bragas, sonreí aun conservaba inocencia. Bese desde su rodilla hasta su cadera y de nuevo baje a su rodilla hice lo mismo con la otra pierna bese cada centímetro y ella suspiraba, poco apoco sentí como se relajaba y dejaba que sus piernas se abriera al placer que le daba, bese el interior de sus muslo y con cuidado le quite al ultima prenda, dejándola desnuda frente a mi

Bese su abdomen y subí, pase por en medio de sus pechos, subí por su cuello, su barbilla para terminar en sus labios sabor cerezas, me coloque entre sus piernas, la punta de mi pene rozo su intimidad y ella soltó un gemido ahogado dentro de mi boca, me acomode y de nuevo la rozo provocando un nuevo gemido

-Lo are lento- me separe y le asegure, tome mi miembro y lo coloque en su entrada y con sumo cuidado la fui penetrando, estrecha, era la palabra mas hermosa que podía definirlam sentí sus paredes apretar mi miembro y eso me excitaba mas

-ha-

Gimió cuando entre rápidamente en ella, sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, y sus ojitos se apretaron en señal de dolor, me quede estático esperando a que se acostumbrar, el agarre de sus uñas fue disminuyendo y sus ojos fueron abriéndose, poco a poco fui movieron en ella lentamente.

-sasuke-

Gimió mientras movía sus caderas en señal de querer más

-pídemelo-

Ella frunció el seño, mis estocadas eran lentas y tortuosas y ella quería mas- pídemelo sakura- mordí su oreja y ella suspiro

-por favor sasuke…

mis embestidas aumentaron, sus gemidos se hicieron más audibles,

Más rápido

Más fuerte

Más placer

-sasuke-

Gimió claramente y fuerte mi nombre, se encorvo hacia arriba y sentí sus paredes aprisionaron mi miembro, ella había llegado, dos, tres estocadas mas y sentí vaciarme en ella, el orgasmo me recorrió dejándome la mejor sensación que nunca había tenido, dejándome caer sobre su pecho que subía y bajaba con rapidez , tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido

Con cuidado salí de ella dejándome caer al lado , estaba exhausto los rastros del orgasmo desaparecían poco apoco, sintiéndome vacío, lo quería hacer de nuevo, experimentar ese enorme placer que esa pequeña me producía, gire para mirarla y verla dormida, estaba más cansada que yo.

Tomé la sabana y la arrope seguido de mí, moví sus cabellos rosas que le cubrían su hermosos rostro, era tan hermosa,

Había todo lo posible porque orochimaru no la tuviera, seria completamente mía y de nadie mas,

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿que tal? **

**ya saben, si les gusto, o no les gusto dejenme un comentario ;) **

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	4. tocando el cielo

**tocando el cielo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me removí cansada, estaba dolorida completamente, con pereza abrí mis ojos, era de mañana o eso creía al ver la luz inundar el lugar, me pare de inmediato al recordar lo que había pasado en la noche, la sabana resbalo por mi cuerpo desnudo, con temor gire mi rostro a mi lado encontrándome con un apuesto pelinegro dormido plácidamente, mil emociones me inundaron y mi cabeza se lleno de preguntas que ni yo podía resolver,

¿Qué había pasado anoche? Me había dejado llevar por las hormonas o eso pensaba yo, ¿porque me había entregado a el? ¿Me había violado? Me asuste, no me había violado porque yo lo había dejado, me había entregado, había sucumbido antes su caricias y sus besos, que había echo, me había entregado yo misma.

Salí de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, sentí el camisón enredado en mi cintura, como pude me lo arregle y camine rápidamente a la puerta, estaba dormido y era mi oportunidad de huir, tome el pomo y lo gire varias veces

-maldición- susurre bajo

-necesitas la llave- su voz aun más ronca me alerto gire encontrándome con aquel dios griego sobre la cama, la sabana se había resbalado dejando ver su pecho y su abdomen marcado

-buenos días pequeña- se levanto de la cama dejándose ver totalmente desnudo frente a mi, mis mejilla ardieron al verlo de nuevo desnudo frente a mi, con un cuerpo tan perfecto, no pude evitar mirarlo

-te gusta lo que vez- sonrió de lado al notar como lo mirada y apenada desvíe mis ojos de el, se coloco un pantalón pijama acercándose a mi

-pediré de desayunar- tomo mi mentón entre su mano y me obligo a mirarlo, sus ojos negro y profundos me miraban con gran intensidad causando que mis sonrojo aumentara – quédate aquí pequeña- se acerco para besar mi frente se dirigió ala puerta y con una llave abrió cerrando rápidamente

\- ¿Qué me sucede?- me regañe al verme sonreír como boba por aquel beso sobre mi frente

-o-

Quede quieto justo en la puerta cerrada, debía ponerle llave pero no lo creí conveniente si ella salía de la habitación no llegaría ni ala salida sin que juugo se diera cuenta, camine por el pasillo rumbo al primer piso

-joven- me detuvo Yuma mi vieja ama de llaves- la habitación de la señorita haruno esta lista- me informo, había una habitación asignada para las chicas que poseía, la misma habitación común , pero esta vez no era así, sakura no era una chica común

-la señorita haruno se quedara en mi habitación- la anciana pareció sorprenderse por mi respuesta- por la tarde lleva las cosas a mi habitación- la anciana salió de su sorpresa para asentir y salir de mi vista

Baje ala cocina y después de ordenarle ala cocinera lo que deseaba desayunar decidí volver a mi habitación, la sola idea de tener a esa hermosa chica esperando en ella me hacia no querer salir nunca de ese cuarto

\- subiré por el Yuma-

Escuche como una voz femenina provenida del corredor, mi ama de llaves pareció replicar ante aquella voz pero de nuevo esa dulce voz la callo

Llegue al corredor justo cuando la mujer subía las escaleras – mama- le llame y ella paro justo a mitad de las escaleras

-cariño, solo vine por mi abrigo que olvide la vez pasada- me informo retomando su andar, subí las escaleras para alcanzarla.

\- debe estar en tu habitación-retomo escaleras arriba, subí seguido de ella y me pare frente a ella deteniendo su andar

\- yo iré por el- me ofrecí, pero ella sonrió rodeándome

-puedo buscarlo sola cariño, es solo un abrigo en tu closet- subió perdiéndose en el pasillo

-mama espera- subí tratando de detenerla, pero ella ya había abierto la puerta y se había quedado estática observando lo que no quería que viera

-sasuke- me llamo bastante ofendida

-o-

Un atractivo azabache con un traje italiano negro posaba en las fotos de esa revista, seguido de otro grana articulo sobre lo impresionante que era , un joven de 23 que había llegado a la sima con su propio negocio además de dueño de varios comercios y mayor accionista de otros, .

Pero eso no importaba, solo podía ver aquellas fotografías, tan profesional con sus trajes y porte elegante, era imposible resistirse aquella mirada ónix que siempre recorría mi cuerpo con descaro, y sus caricias, dios jamás nadie me había acariciado de esa manera tan cálida y pasional.

-contrólate- me regañe a mi misma, al notar como el simple echo de recordar la gran noche de ayer, me descontrolaba los sentados hasta el grado de desearlo, hasta el grado de olvidar que yo era su prisionera y que mi destino estaba en sus manos un destino que yo desconocía,

La angustia me invadió dejando de lado el deseo, me había comprado para satisfacerse, y lo había conseguido yo lo había dejado, pero ahora ya no sabia que aria con migo, ¿me mataría?, ¿me torturaría? ¿Me dejara ir?, ¿o me hará el amor cada vez que el tenga deseos?, mil preguntas y situación me rondaban

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa ala verme sentada en el sillón, sorprendida me miro de pies a cabeza, era realmente hermosa debía admitir ¿pero quien era ella?

-sasuke- llamo ofendida la mujer mirando al corredor de afuera, unos segundos pasaron para que sasuke se dejare ver al lado de aquella mujer - ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- interrogo ahora molesta entrando ala habitación seguido de sasuke

-cálmate- le respondió tratando de no perder la calma o eso aprecia

-hola cariño mi nombre es mikoto- de un segundo a otro su semblante cambio de indignación al mas cálido y dulce, extendiéndome la mano para que la estrechara

-sakura- respondí aun atónita ante la situación, la mujer me sonrió y se sentó a mi lado

\- siempre supe que sasuke tendría una novia bonita- mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y pasaron de la mujer a sasuke quien solo sonrió de lado, divertido e la incomoda situación

-no yo…

-tranquila cariño, no soy una madre sobreprotectora o loca de celos a sus hijos, al contrario moría por que uno de mis hijos me presentara a una chica- ¿aquella muer era su madre? Las sorpresas nunca terminaban con este hombre, debía de haberlo intuido era una hermosa mujer como sasuke era de tractivo además que se parecían mucho el uno al otro

\- la asustaras- la voz del pelinegro parecía divertida ante al situación, mikoto lo fulmino con al mirada – debes llevarla ala fiesta de caridad- mas que una petición parecía una orden, ahora sabía de donde había sacado lo mandón

-mama- renegó sasuke y una sonrisa surco mis labios al ver la escena

-vamos cariño, sakura será la sensación del momento, uno de mis hijos lleva a su novia- los ojitos de mikoto brillaban con cada palabra, mientras sasuke solo rodada los ojos y sacaba de su closet una abrigo negro

-sakura- me llamo la mujer sobresaltándome – ¿verdad que vendrás?-

-Este yo...

No sabía que hacer, una idea cruzo mi mente, seria al oportunidad perfecta al parecer mikoto no sabia sobre la segunda vida de su hijo y si asistía a esa fiesta podía huir con facilidad.

-claro- sonreí al mismo tiempo que mikoto daba un satito de alegría

-o-

Ajuste la toalla en mi busto saliendo del cuarto de baño ya era tarde y me urgía una ducha, había aprovechado que sasuke había despedido a su madre además que al parecer tenia asuntos que atender, me dirigí ala bolsa de ropa que me trajo hinata, debía de a ver un cambio de ropa en ella, no podía seguir con ese camisón largo

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron al sacar la primer aprenda un baby doll negro con encaje sobe el busto y al final de la bastilla, lo deje a un lado, buscando algo mas largo y que no me dejar tan descubierta, un corset negro medias a medio muslo, neglilles, busieres de encajes, no había nada mas que pura lencería en esa bolsa, saque lo ultimo que era un camisón corto color rosa palo, suspire derrotada al ver que no había anda ahí que pudiera usar sin excitar a sasuke

-te quedaría perfecto el camisón- me sobresalte al descubrir que no estaba sola, sasuke me miraba divertido sobe la puerta de la habitación, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí?, se acerco con paso seguro, sigiloso como si de un leopardo asechando a su presa se tratara

\- pero me gustas más desnuda- sonrió, mi cara ardió y ms piernas flaquearon, me estaba seduciendo de nuevo y debía evitarlo si no quería perder la cabeza de nuevo, apreté mas la toalla sobre mi cuerpo

-meteré todo este desorden- me gire para tomar la bolsa de la mesita de noche, pero era demasiado tarde en cuanto me gire tomo mi cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo dejándome sentir su miembro sobre mi tarsero

-me vuelves loco pequeña- susurro cerca de oído estremeciéndome, no tenia idea de lo que pasaba, el simple eco de tenerlo cerca hacia que perdiera la cabeza, no podía pensar bien y solo dejaba que mi cuerpo se dejara llevar por aquel hombre

-ah-

Gemí cuando sentí como mi pecho tocaba la mesita fría, trate de incorporarme pero mi tarsero choco con su cadera haciendo que sasuke soltara un gruñido de placer, sonreí de lado y de nuevo trate de incorporarme teniendo el mismo resultado.

-no me provoques pequeña- me susurro cerca de mi oído sentí su pecho sobre mi espalda y sin saber como tomo la toalla y la quito de mi dejándome desnuda ante el, con mi tarsero en todo su esplendor, acaricio y beso mi espalda, de nuevo las descargas no se hicieron esperar, besaba mi cuello y mordía mi oído

-sasuke-

Gemí su nombre al sentir una de sus mano jugando con mi intimidad, metía sacaba unos de su dedos de mi, instintivamente mis caderas se movían al compas de sus dedos

-¿te gusta pequeña?- su aliento choco con mi odio no podía pensar estaba segada de deseo y solo quería una sola cosa que me hiciera suya

-hazlo de una vez- replique deseosa

-como ordenes linda- escuche como bajaba el cierre de su pantalón y no tarde en sentir la punta de su miembro en la entrada de mi intimidad

-ah-

Gemí cuando me penetro de una sola, quedo quieto esperando a que me acostumbrara pero yo no quería que lo hiciera, moví mis caderas adelante atrás, lenta y rápido lento rápido. El entendió y tomo mis caderas penetrándome mas profundo

-ah, sasuke-

Gemí con cada envestida, mi respiración aumento cada vez mas, estaba cegada y llena de placer, aquel sujeto sabía perfectamente como hacerme enloquecer, y eso me estaba gustando

\- sasuke- gemí al sentir mis paredes contraerse apretando su miembro dentro de mi, mi cuerpo se tenso y relajo al mismo tiempo, el placer me inundo y sentía tocar el cielo con mis dedos, de nuevo había sentido un verdadero orgasmo,

Placer descomunal que solo sasuke provocaba en mi, placer que empezaba a gustarme

-asombrosa- lo escuche sobre mi espalda cansado al igual que yo, ¿causaba el mismo efecto en el?

Esa era la pregunta, una pregunta que no importaba descubrir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! y una disculpa por mi falta de ortografia**

**ya saben si les gusto dejenme un comenaraio ;) **

**y no olviden pasar por mis otros finc. **

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	5. desgarrador

**desgarrador **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Adorable, simplemente adorable, su rostro calmado con su respiración pausada la hacia lucir así, podía verla dormir todo la noche hasta el amanecer

-¿Qué me estas haciendo?- le quite algunos mechones rosados de su fino rostro, se removió entre abriendo sus hermosos ojos dejando ver el verde de ellos, tan vivaces y brillantes, su sonrojo se hizo presente al sentirse descubierta de la parte de arriba dejando al aire sus pechos, su inocencia me enloquecía

-me gustas más así- la detuve al ver como trataba de cubrirse y colocándome sobre ella, mis ojos viajaban en su perfecto rostro, angelical.

-sasuke- me susurro despacio, levante una ceja extrañado ante el sonido de su voz

-necesito ir al…

Su rostro se tiño de rojo y solo sonreí de lado, quería disfrutarla todo lo que fuera posible, me quite de ella dejándola libre, se enrollo la sabana sobre su cuerpo y desapareció en el baño

-adelante- hable al ver como tocaban a mi puerta juugo aprecio, me puse la pijama para caminar hasta el

-tiene una junta por la tarde, y una merienda con su abogado – me informo dándome la agenda

-¿el equipo de seguridad, para la fiesta de mi madre?-

-todo listo señor, iremos hoy por la tarde a instalar los últimos detalles- me informo

-perfecto, dile a mi secretaria que pase todas mis juntas para mañana- el peli naranja alzo una ceja extrañado, en mis veintitrés años, no tomaba días de descanso mas para lo verdaderamente necesario

-¿saldrá?-

Asentí fijando mi mirada en el baño

-Prepara el auto- ordene mientras la puerta se abría dejando ver a sakura aun con la sabana en su cuerpo y sonrojándose al ver como la miraba.

-o-

Por primera vez en muchos días el sol baño mi piel sintiendo los rayos del sol cálidos, mis ojos admiraron el azul del cielo, podría jurar que era lo mas hermoso que mis ojos habían visto, claro después de sasuke desnudo.

Respire el aire salino que envolvía el lugar, miles y miles de kilómetros de playa y frente a mi un inmenso mar, seria por exagerar pero ya no recordaba como me veía con ropa, estos últimos días o estaba con lencería o desnuda bajo el cuerpo de sasuke, pero este día no, mi vestido veraniego se movía, mire a mis espaldas, sasuke estaba mirándome, fijamente, disfrutando de el mar y al parecer de mi

No sabía su propósito y ciertamente me intrigaba un poco ese cambio tan repentino, no descarte la idea de que me aria algo peor, se acerco a mi con su caminar pausado y sus manos en sus bolsillo, no podía dejar de admitirlo era demasiado guapo nadie creerá que fuera un hombre que compra mujeres, llego hasta a mi y me rodeo la cintura con sus manos, mi espalda choco con su pecho y coloco su mentón en mi hombro

\- Tokio-

Me respondió sin quitar su mirada del mar- estamos en Tokio- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver lo lejos que estaba de casa, siempre había escuchado de la gran cuidad de Tokio pero nunca había salido de konoha. Ya que estaba a dos días de camino y no tenia dinero como para llegar.

-sakura- me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me giro quedando frente a frente sin deshacer su agarre de mi cintura- ¿aún me temes?, ¿aun quieres huir?- sus ojos me miraban sin titubear,

-yo…

-me vuelves loco, pequeña- coloco su frente con la mía sonriendo de forma divertida- eres tan hermosa- mis mejillas se sonrojaron y sentí mi estomago contraerse, ¿le guastaba enserio?

\- sasuke yo…

Mis palabras quedaron en mi boca cuando sasuke me beso, un beso lento suave y delicado, muy diferente al que me había dado, no era de deseos o de lujuria, me acerco mas a el, apretó mi cintura y una corriente eléctrica surco mi espalda muy diferente a las demás, sentía sensaciones distintas a las acostumbradas, subí mis manos a sus cabellos sedosos y lacios, enredándolos en ellos, nos separarnos cuando sentimos que el aire nos faltaba colocó su frente con la mía aun recuperando el aliento, sus labios estaban rojo e hinchados, y sentía los míos de la misma forma

-te voy a proteger- me susurro con seguridad, no sabia si mentía, no sabia si creerle, pero sabia que me sentía segura con el, y eso me asustaba en cierta forma, me estaba encariñando, y eso no era nada bueno

-o-

Mire el vestido con desgano, aun conservaba algo de arena, no tenia nada que ponerme más que ese vestido, era eso o salir en ropa interior, lo sacudí y me lo coloque, salí del baño, dispuesta a caer rendida en la cama, había sido una maravillosa tarde en la playa, nadando y jugando, mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar "los juegos " debajo del agua.

-querida- su voz suave me asusto al verla sentada en el sillón, sus ojos estaban en mi- lo siento por espantarte- se disculpo mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hola- salude tímida

\- lamento si te importune, pero no me gusta estar sola en el salón- dejo la revista de lado y me indico que me sentara con ella – sasuke fue a mi casa a arreglar los últimos detalles- levante una ceja sin entender ¿sasuke no estaba en la mansión?

-desde la tragedia de su padre, siempre cuida que todo este en completa vigilancia – mi atención se fue directo a lo ultimo ¿Cuál tragedia?

-¿Cuál tragedia?- me aventure a preguntar, los ojos de mikoto se nublaron de tristeza y me arrepentí de haberlo preguntado

-mi marido fue asesinado hace dos años en una cena de beneficencia- la sangre se me helo al escucharla, - sasuke nunca pudo superarlo por eso cada fiesta refuerza la seguridad-

Mis ojos viajaron de sus ojos ala nada, entendía su dolor, yo había perdido a mi madre, pero no podía entender el dolor que un ser completamente ajeno te arrebatara a tu padre

-pero eso fue hace mucho- sonrió de nuevo mikoto atrayéndome a su ojos negros- te traje una sorpresa, es para el sábado- de su costado saco una bolsa de una prestigiosa tienda, la tome en mis manos y saque el contenido

Una vestido de straples negro largo se coloco ante mis ojos, -espero sea tu talla-

-no puedo aceptarlo-

\- claro que si, no pele con el orgullos de mi hijo para comprarlo- hizo un puchero

\- ¿acoso dijo peleo?-

-ese obstinado, es un obsequio, suficiente es con que pague la beneficencia y te compre un lindo vestido con que presentarte, también quiero algo de crédito– chillo como una chiquilla, sacándome una sonrisa por lo linda que se veía esa hermosa mujer

-es un buen hombre- me tomo de la mano delicadamente- cuida bien de el, se que es algo difícil, pero en el fondo es una excelente persona- su sonrisa adorno su rostro y no pude ver mentira en sus ojos, en verdad no sabía de la doble vida de su hijo y me alegraba, si supiera acabaría con la mujer.

-bueno me voy- se levanto y salió de la habitación

-sakura eres la chica perfecta para el- sonreí y ella salió de la habitación, deje caer sobre la cama, ¿en verdad era un buen hombre?, mikoto y hinata lo decían y ninguna de ellas titubeaba, ¿debía creerle? Y si era un buen hombre ¿porque me compro? ¿Porque me mantenía cautiva? Y lo más importante ¿porque dudaba en querer huir?, ya no estaba tan segura si quería huir o quedarme a su lado, aun desconociendo lo que aria con migo después.

-sigues despierta- me levante colocando mi peso sobe mis codos, me embobo con su porte de despreocupación mirándome divertido- de nuevo el vestido- sonrió acercándose a mi y colocándose sobre mi

-no tengo mas ropa- me defendí

-no la necesitas si estas con migo- mi piel se erizo y el sonrió triunfante, hice un puchero y cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho dejándome caer ala cama indignada

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto divertido

-quiero ropa, y no me refiero a lencería- hice un puchero, el rio lo que provoco que me enojar amas, ¿acaso pensaba que estaría siempre desnuda?

-de acuerdo, mandare a compra ropa para ti-

-¿ropa normal?- el asintió acercándose a mi

-nada de lencería- murmuro cerca de oído- es mejor cuando no llevas nada debajo de la ropa- y antes de protestar ya lo tenia devorando mis labios y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos

-o-

Estaba sola en la cama, mire el reloj de la mesita de al lado tres de la madrugada, sasuke no estaba en la cama y la habitación estaba sola, me levante de la cama y busque algo con que cubrir mi desnudes, encontrando solo el vestido veraniego, abrí la puerta aun sorprendida que no tuviera seguro o que algún guardia no cuidara la puerta, el pasillo estaba oscuro pero se podía ver por donde caminar si tropezar, silencio, completo silencio

-hola- llame al escuchar un sonido sordo en la planta de abajo, baje con algo de medio, estaba oscuro y no había nadie,

\- hola- de nuevo hable, mi voz era mas baja, y empezaba a sentir miedo ¿donde estaba sasuke? ¿Que era ese ruido?

Golpes, se acuchaban golpes, camine guiándome por el sonido de aquellos golpes

-¡ayuda!- el grito desgarrador inundo mis oídos y el pánico me inundo, sasuke jamás me enseño la casa, caminaba por un pasillo, que terminaba con escaleras abajo,

-¡auxilio¡ - de nuevo gritaban, era presa del miedo pero no podía dejar de seguir caminado, pronto quede frente a una puerta de acero, salte al escuchar como golpeaban la puerta del otro lado

-¿ay alguien ahí?- me tense, se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí,- ayúdame por favor-

No había seguro en la puerta lo que me alerto de inmediato ¿porque no haba seguro?, abrí la puerta y de inmediato una cabellera roja inundo mi visión, para sentir un peso extra sobre mi

-ayúdame- me pidió entre llanto esa mata roja, su rostro estaba hundido en mis piernas que sujetaba con fuerza, pude verla mejor una mujer semidesnuda encadenada de una pierna, la habitación solo contaba con una cama y una mesa

\- levántate- pedí ayudándola a levantarse, no note como había manchado el vestido de sangre, tampoco note el frasco que estaba en la mesa, pero cuando la chica de pelo rojo me miro, no pude evitar alejarme horrorizada

-¿Qué te hicieron?- pregunte aterrada aguantando las lagrimas, su rostro estaba completamente ensangrentada dejando ver su carne viva, la mitad de su rostro estaba desfigurado, cualquiera diría que se había arrancado la piel

-¡no te vallas!- me pido al momento que me alejaba de ella, pero mi paso se detuvo cuando choque con algo o alguien, gire con medio al verme descubierta, y sentí mi alma abandonarme cuando mire sus ojos ónix sobre mi, su mirada penetrante y fría estaba sobre mi, me tomo de los hombros con fuerza y juraría que sus ojos se tornaron rojo de la ira

-sasuke- gemí de dolor por su agarre

-¡huye de aquí! ¡Huye!- empezó a gritar la pelirroja, juugo y mas sujetos entraba ala habitación cerrando la puerta de la habitación

El silencio nos inundo, solo durante unos segundos, para después escuchar el grito desgarrador de aquella chica por todo el lugar.

Estaba perdida…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentario! y por agunatar mi mala ortorafia :)**

**espero les valla gustado la histoira :) **

**bueno ya saben, si les gusto o les dio miedo, dejenme un comentario.**

**nos vemos pronto **

**akiko.**


	6. rojo carmesi

**rojo carmesi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No había palabras para describir lo que sentía, aterrada se quedaba corta con respecto a lo que sentía, incluso el solo agarre me había dormido el brazo, apenas podía seguirle el paso

-¡¿Qué hacías fuera de la cama? ¡Tienes prohibido salir de aquí si no es con migo!- grito furioso arrojándome sobre la cama, - te quedaras aquí, ¿entendiste?-

Me encogí sobre mí

-¡¿entendiste?!- repitió furioso martillándome con su mirada ónix, paso su mano frustrado y salió de la habitación sin esperar una respuesta mía, el sonido de la puerta azotarse sonó por todo el lugar, y en cuanto estuve sola no pude más, las lagrimas salían sin poder pararlas, estaba asustada, aterrada y lo que le seguía,

Me limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro en un intento vano de tranquilizarme pero al ver el vestido manchado de sangre volvieron a brotar, corrí al baño y me lo quite envolviéndome en una toalla, ¿Qué había pasado?, ¿había una chica con la cara destrozada ¿eso me esperaba a mi?, cuando se hartara de mi ¿me deformaría la cara?

-o-

Le estaba haciendo efecto, ya no peleaba ni gritaba, solo dormía y eso lo agradecía, la mayor parte de su rostro estaba vendado, y algunas manchas de sangre se asomaban por ellos

-señor- me llamo juugo desvié mi vista de aquella pelirroja – cuando despierte ya saben que hacer con ella- el peli naranja asintió y salí del sótano a la sala, la luz de la mañana empezar a salir, me desplome en el sillón, había sido una noche cansada, la había buscado por tantos lugares y por fin la había encontrado, y había echo lo que siempre quise hacerla pagar que sufriera como mi familia lo había echo, pero no contaba con que sakura bajaba,

-estaba asustada- me dije a mi mismo al recordar su expresión, quería subir y darle una explicación del porque había visto a karin de esa forma, pero no le veía sentido ella me vería como un monstro, para ella no habría justificación de porque le había quemado la cara con acido

-señor su traje esta listo - me llamo Yuma desde el pasillo, respire cansado, no había dormido en toda la noche y ahora debía arreglarme para la cena de caridad de mi madre, me levante con pereza

-súbelo al cuarto de huéspedes- ordene y Yuma subió a la planta alta, quería subir a mi alcoba pero sabia que sakura me rechazaría, debía darle su espacio y pensar como batallar con esta situación, no sabia si era buena idea llevarla después de lo que vio, lo más probable era que quisiera huir, y yo no quería eso …

Sin darme cuenta me vi parado justo en mi habitación, mi subconsciente me había jugado una treta y ahora tacaba la puerta esperando el pase, el cual nunca llego, abrí la puerta despacio y de inmediato entre, sakura ya estaba levantada en cuanto me vio se levanto de la cama rápidamente tomando con fuerza la toalla que la cubría,

-hola-

-¡aléjate!- me grito cuando me vio acercarse, de inmediato pare mi andar, temblaba y me miraba con cierto terror, me sentí tan mal al verla así de temerosa y lo peor era que yo era el causante de ese miedo

\- sakura yo…

-no quiero escucharte, solo aléjate de mi- me pidió avanzando unos pasos atrás, huyendo de mi

-no es lo que piensas

-¡le desfiguraste la cara a esa chica!, ¿Qué quieres que piense?,- grito exaltada al ver como trataba de avanzar a ella, con cada paso que daba ella daba dos- ¿porque lo hiciste?, - me pegunto y yo pare mi andar- ¿acaso se negó a darte sexo? ¿Te cansaste de ella y eso es lo que le hiciste?-

-sakura no entiendes nada-

-¿Qué debo entender?, que después de que las usas le desfiguras el rostro, ¡me aras eso a mi!- aseguro con sus verdes ojitos cristalinos

-jamás dejaría que te pasara algo malo –

-¡mentira!-

-sakura- a dos zancadas me acerque a ella y la tome por los brazos acercándola a mi, me había desesperado, jamás la lastimaría, no me imaginaba a esa hermosa criatura llorando de dolor e impotencia,

-no miento sakura, nunca dejaría que nada te pasara – ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, talvez por la sinceridad de mis palabras y sinceramente, yo estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella, no sabia cuando, ni como, pero no la quería lejos de mi, jamás me cansaría de ella, solo la quería a mi lado

-¿porque no?, soy solo una chica mas- sus ojos se opacaron por las lagrimas y bajo su mirada hasta que su flequillo le cubrió sus hermosos ojos

-claro que no, yo te quiero sakura -

-o-

Me quería, me había dicho que me quería levante mis ojos rápidamente dejando caer unas lágrimas, busque en sus posos negros alguna señal de engaño, su agarre de mis brazos fue soltándose y pronto sentí la sangre circular por ellos, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y me limpiaba las lágrimas rebeldes

-no se como, pero lograste importarme a tal grado de hacer lo posible porque estés bien- y de nuevo el corazón se me acelero

-sasuke…

Susurre, pero el solo colocolo un dedo sobre mis labios para tomarme del mentón y besarme, un beso suave y dulce, tenía mil preguntas, pero más acerca de esa chica ¿porque lo hizo?

Sentí como quitaba la toalla de mi cuerpo dejándome completamente desnuda ante el, recorrió mi cintura y mi espala guiándome hasta la cama, con cuidado me deposito en ella besando mi cuello, mi clavícula y mis seños, con tanto cuidado

-ha-

Gemí al sentirlo jugar en mis pechos, mi espalda se encorvo cuando sus dedos me penetraron, entraban y salían tortuosamente. Tan lento, me removí por lo lento de sus embestidas, deseaba más

-mas-

Gemí cuando mordió uno de mis pezones, el me miro con sus ojos llenos de lujuria

-estas muy húmeda- saco sus dedos y me mostro la humedad en ellos,

-sasuke- hice un puchero al ver como sonreía

-con que la niña le gusta- se burlo y yo infle mis cachetes

-juguemos- y un escalofrió me recorrió al escucharlo, se movió de mi y acercándose a su clóset, saco algo de color rojo y de nuevo se acerco a mi, quitándose la camisa y los zapatos en el trascurso,

-¿Qué vas a…

-tranquila, te va a gustar- sonrió divertido mostrándome un listón ancho rojo carmesi, con cuidado cubrió mis ojos dejándome sin vista,

-recuéstate-. Y lo hice mi espalda sintió el colchón, mi piel se erizo al sentir la pañoleta rozar mi pecho izquierdo, y luego un nuevo escalofrió me recorrió cuando sentí las yemas de sus dedos entre mis piernas

-cuando falla un sentido, las demás se agudizan- su ronca voz se sintió en mi bajo vientre estremeciéndome, ¿me estaba volviendo loca,

-sasuke-

Mi gemido salió casi en un grito de placer cuando su lengua pasó por mi intimidad

-ha-

De nuevo un sonoro gemido cuando chupo mi clítoris, ¿como me provocaba tanto placer?

-¿te gusta pequeña?, fruncí mi seño, no podía ver pero estaba segura que su cara tenia una sonrisa arrogante, disfrutando como me tenia ante su merced y loca de deseo

-hazlo de una maldita vez- gruñí ya fastidiada de su juego, su respiración ya no la sentía sobre mi piel, el sonido de la bragueta me indico que se esta desvistiéndose

-ha-

Gemí al sentir como me penetraba rápidamente,

Más rápido

Más duro

Más placer

-sakura- gruño mordiendo mi cuello, el orgasmo me invadió y de nuevo la sensación mas placentera me lleno para después sentir como sasuke se dejaba caer sobre mi.

-o-

Mis ojos divagaron en la puerta de acero, de nuevo me encontraba en ese lugar, sasuke estaba profundamente dormido y me había podido fugar de sus bazos bajando al sótano, abrí con cautela la puerta, todo seguía en su lugar y esperaba que la pelirroja se me echara encima, pero estaba acostada en la cama de el fondo, camine hacia la puerta mis tacones resonaron en el suelo, se giro y tuve que ahogar un grito al verla con la mayor parte de la cara vendada, dejando solo su ojo izquierdo y parte de la mejilla descubierta

-hola- salude y abrió su único ojo dejando ver sus ojos cobrizos, se levanto con dificultad, ahora la podía ver bien, tenia moretones y heridas por todo su cuerpo, solo era cubierta por una bata pequeña que apenas cubría sus pechos y le llegaba casi al final de su trasero

-deberías huir- su voz me aterro estaba vacía y sin vida

-vine a ayudarte- le sonreí ella me miro despectivamente

-ya nadie me puede ayudar, el ya hizo lo que quería- trague grueso

-¿fue sasuke?-

Ella me miro, la sangre dejo de circular y mi peor temor se hizo realidad cuando vi su cabeza asentir

-¿porque?- pregunte pero más que una pregunta para aquella chica era para mi, ¿en verdad sasuke era tan malo?

-yo estuve en tu lugar, pero en vez de vestidos elegantes me ponía ropa sensual, es un gran amante- se sentó en la cama mirándome de reojo

\- debes de huir niña, nada bueno te espera a su lado- sonio- se que hay una fiesta hoy si fuera tu, huiría en esa fiesta y me iría lejos –

No sabia que decir, entonces las palabras de sasuke ¿fueron mentira?

-¿me ara lo mismo?- pregunte rogando porque negara

-lo más probable-

-o-

Sonreí orgulloso al ver como los demás invitados me miraban, estaba acostumbrado a las miradas de la gente, pero esta vez las miradas que me enviaban era de asombro y de envidia, mi ego aumento y acerque mas a la dulce pelirrosa que tenia agarrada de la cintura, muchas la miraban embelesados, no era por presumir ni mucho menos, pero sakura era la mas hermosa de esa fiesta

-Sasuke, sakura- mi madre se acerco con una enorme sonrisa, la cual era porque sakura estaba a mi lado, se acerco a abrazarnos a ambos

-te queda perfecto el vestido- sonrió mirando a sakura completa, su vestido straples negro largo, con sus tacones negros y una gargantilla plateada, su pelo lo llevaba recogido dejando su flequillo libre.

-ese listón carmesí- mi madre pareció asombrase al ver bajo el pechó de sakura un listo carmesí, mientras sakura se sonrojaba y yo ensanchaba mi sonrisa

-tiene muchos usos- mencione y sakura se sonrojo mas,., mi madre sonrió sin entender la indirecta y después de conversar nos dejo solos

\- ese listón tiene mas usos, sa-ku-ra- sentí como se estremecía entre mis brazos, y se que planeaba que la fiesta terminar para llevarla a la cama y darle su protagónico a ese listón rojo.

-tengo sed sasuke- menciono sonrojada, asentí mientras me separaba de ella en busca de algo para que tomara, me aleje al pequeño bar del salón

-¿si vale los dos millones?- mi seño se frunció al reconocer su voz, gire encontrándome con sus ojos negros

-itachi- mencione molesto al verlo parado al lado mío con su sonrisa sínica

-es muy bonita la chica- menciono mirando a sakura descaradamente, la sangre me hirvió al ver como la miraba

-creo debí dar más por ella,- se burlo- me presentare- y camino a ella

-itachi- le llame deteniendo su andar- aléjate de ella- mencione e itachi se giro para verme

-¿porque?, solo es una chica mas, Qué yo quiero tener-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**aparecio itachi :), ya moria por meterlo a la historia, ahora solo falta saber ¿sakura podra escapar?, ¿ que papel jugara itachi?.**

**y como siempre espero sus lindos comentarios ;)**

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	7. un buen hombre

**un buen hombre **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mire a sasuke conversando con un sujeto, me daba la espalda pero me importaba quien fuera, debía encontrar la puerta de servicio, mis ojos rodearon el gran salón, estaba repleto de millonarios, pude ver como los camareros entraban y salían por una puertecita escondida al fondo

_-Sal por la puerta de servido, no te preocupes por juugo, sasuke le dio otra tarea y no asistirá- menciono karin con resignación_

_-sakura- me llamo antes de que saliera de la habitación _

_-cuando estés fuera, corre lejos de el- _

Busque a sasuke que seguía charlando con aquel sujeto que ahora me miraba, era igual o más atractivo que sasuke, y al parecer era mayor que el, su mirada me intimido al ver como me miraba sin quererlo me sonroje al notar como se acercaba mi, me asuste ¿seria algún sujeto de la seguridad de sasuke?¿se habría dado cuenta de mis intenciones?, camine despacio sin llamar la atención rumbo a la puerta de servicio, debía huir como me lo había indicado karin

-sakura- me paro mikoto colocándose delante de mi – déjame presentarte a mi hijo- se engancho de mi brazo y caminamos a donde el pelinegro esta,-el es itachi mi hijo mayor, ella es sakura la novia de sasuke- nos presento, alto de cuerpo trabajado, sus ojos negros y profundos como los de sasuke, el cabello era largo y negro atado en una coleta baja, era todo un espécimen aquel hombre

-un gusto sakura- me tomo de la mano y el escalofrió frio me recorrió quitando instintivamente mi mano de la suya, el solo sonrió arrogante

-¿donde esta tu hermano?- menciono mikoto molestas- la recaudación comenzara y el debe ser el primero- se levanto en puntitas tratando de localizar a sasuke

-iré a buscarlo,- y sin poder protestar de que se quedara salió de nuestro lado dejándome con itachi

-si vales dos millones- mi seño se frunció al escucharlo ¿acaso sabía que yo había sido comprada? – Lastima que no supere la oferta que puso mi hermano- y mis ojos se abrieron al entender sus palabras – así es sakura yo te iba a comprar por medio millón – sonrió ladinamente acercándose a mi, con descaro

-tu eras aquel…

El asintió tomándome de la mano con fuerza- y no dudes que te tendré cuando sasuke termine contigo y yo seré el primero en ofrecer más por ti-

-¿ofrecer?-

-¿no lo sabes?- mostro tristeza fingida, yo negué confundida

-después de que le canses, sasuke te va a vender, así es el negocio, el las usas y luego las vende a mayor precio-

La sangre abandono mi cuerpo, mis piernas temblaron y la decepción con el temor me inundo, ¿eso era lo que haría con migo?, botarme, venderme como si de un mueble viejo tratase

-mentirá- chille zafándome de su agarre, el solo sonrió sínico

-¿crees que le interesas de verdad? – bramo divertido- ere solo mercancía, las luces se pagaron y un reflector ilumino un pequeño escenario a un lado del salón, mikoto subió del brazo de sasuke, no pude evitar soltar las lagrimas al verlo parado ahí, con su porte elegante y semblante de póker, aparentando ser el buen samaritano, al entregarle a su madre un cheuque con una asombrosa cantidad, aquel sujeto, atractivo y con clase no era más que una escoria que solo le interesaba el dinero y su placer

-te prometo que te gustara- susurro itachi cerca de mi oído. Sentí asco al sentirlo cerca alejándome de el, mire de nuevo a sasuke y note que me miraba con suma preocupación al ver mis lagrimas caer, y no pude mas…

Como pude salí entre la gente que estaba reunida mientras al fondo se escuchaba mikoto nombrando a los donantes de la causa, llegue a la puerta de servicio , no llame la atención ya que pronto servirían la cena, camine entre las estufas y chef, hasta llegar ala bodega de servicio

_-sal por la bodega- _

Recordé a karin y sin pensarlo dos veces salí de ahí, la noche estaba en su esplendor y por primera vez respire el aire frio de la noche, se sentía tan bien pensar que seria libre, que huiría del destino que sasuke tenia para mí

_-cuando este fuera, corre lejos de el- _

Y lo hice me quite los zapatos arrojándolos lejos, mis pies sintieron la humedad y el frio del suelo, pero no importaba, recogí el vestido dejando mis pies descubiertos y comencé a correr, corrí todo lo que pude, con lagrimas en los ojos y con la angustia de que me atraparían,

No tuve problema al salir de la propiedad, el portero me dejo salir sin problema, y de nuevo corrí lejos, colina abajo, se veía a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad, y ese era mi destino esconderme en la ciudad, solo por una noche para después huir de la ciudad a donde sea que me lleve la carretera, no importaba que no tuviera dinero y que solo tuviera ese elegante vestido, solo tenía que alejarme de sasuke

-deja de llorar- me reclame al limpiar mis lagrimas, mientras corría, pero me era imposible, no pida dejar de llorar, el pecho me dolía y no sabia si de corre o de desilusión, porque fueron mentiras, el no me quería, el solo quería divertirse para venderme de nuevo.

-joder- maldije al tropezar y caer de rodillas en el suelo duro, mis lagrimas no paraban de salir, por el rabillo del ojo distinguí una luz, un auto, me levante con el ardor en mis rodillas, encontrándome con las luces del auto justo frente a mi, no podía ver al piloto, las luces me segaban

-con que huyendo- me aleje unos pasos al ver como se acercaba a mí

-o-

El ardor y punzar de las rodillas me despertó, me pare inmediatamente descubriendo donde estaba acostada, un sillón de piel negra, estaba oscuro y una lamparita alumbraba el lugar y a mi acompañante

-despertaste- menciono con su voz ronca, tomando un vaso de ron y bebiendo de el – estaba preocupado- menciono dejando el vaso en la mesita de la lámpara y acercándose a mi

\- aléjate- advertí manteniendo mi voz dura, no debía mostrar miedo -tranquila cerezo, no te are nada- sonrió – aun - y sentí nauseas.

\- estas en mi departamento- menciono colocando unos mechones de mi pelo atrás de mi oreja

-aléjate itachi- le di un manotazo alejando su mano de mi, el solo sonrió, -eres exótica y muy bonita-, se paro pero sin alejarse de mi y taladrándome con su mirada- algo debes de tener para que sasuke te esconda-

-no tengo nada en especial –

\- eso es mentira, sakura- se alejo de nuevo sentándose en su sillón- sasuke te ha estado escondiendo y debe a ver una buena razón – me miro clavando su expresión a una serio

-el sabe que estoy…

Itachi negó- se que esta buscándote, pero mi apartamento seria el ultimo lugar donde te buscara- sentí tranquilidad al saber que no me encontraría ahí, pero aun así tenia a otro uchiha con migo.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, solo nosotros dos, el silencio fue interrumpido por un gruñido, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y desvié mi vista avergonzada, itachi levanto un ceja divertido

-¿hambre?- pregunto soltando una carcajada- acompáñame- se levanto y me ofreció su mano, dude pero le tome la mano caminado a una cocina

-¿Qué te apetece?- me pregunto abriendo el refrigerador

-lo que sea- mencione, el me sonrió para perderse adentro del refrigerador y sacar algunas verduras y de mas.

-itachi- lo llame el gruño en señal de que me escuchaba

-¿Cómo fue que se metieron en esto?-

-o-

-ya te dije, no la toque- repite por tercera vez mientras rodaba los ojos- no fue fácil, pero al final acepto a regresara tu casa- mencione – tranquilo otouto, estaremos ahí por la tarde- mencione antes de colgar, de mi habitación salió una linda pelirrosa

\- mucho mejor- mencione itachi al verla con un jean, y una camisa que le había prestado, ella se sonrojo

-gracias- me agradeció, solo sonreí

\- ¿desayunamos?- pregunto divertida

-ordene algo para desayunar ¿no te molesta?- ella negó como una niña sentándose en el sillón opuesto al mío, la detalle, era una mujer hermosa y a pesar de sus escasos diecisiete, tenia el cuerpo perfecto que enloquecería a cualquier hombre, talvez por eso sasuke la escondía, era una diosa echa mortal, pero hasta yo sabía que no era suficiente un cuerpo bonito y un lindo rostro para que mi hermano perdiera al razón.

Ella me miro, al parecer se había dado cuenta que la miraba, sonrió ampliamente, una sonrisa que me cautivo, era una hermosura, hasta yo la ocultaría de orochimaru.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto algo incrédula al ver como la miraba, negué tomando el periódico de la mesa del centro, debía distraerme de aquella belleza si no quería lanzarme a su carnosos labios, pero hubiera preferido eso a lo que mis ojos leían en el periódico.

-debemos irnos- mencione aun anonadado por la noticia, sakura me miro dudosa

\- pensé que seria mas tarde- su voz era baja y poda notar algo de miedo en su mirada verde, me acerque a ella hincándome a su altura, levante su rostro obligándola a mirarme

-se que lo prometí, pero hay un asunto que debo tratar con sasuke- ella asintió algo desganada- ¿recuerdas lo que te dije ayer?-

-si, sasuke es un bue hombre- menciono no muy convencida de mis palabras la noche anterior

-buena niña- sonreí y me dirigí a mi alcoba dejando a sakura sola, tome una chaqueta y las lleves de auto y salí ala sala, debía llegar con sasuke,

-sakura-le llame al ver su cara de horror- ¿Qué tienes?- y ella soltó a llorar

-¿karin esta muerta?- me pregunto señalando la mesita donde el periódico mostraba a una pelirroja torturada y asesinada cerca de las afueras de Tokio

-o-

No sabia si quería regresar después de enterarme, pero no pude negarme, quería escuchar de el mismo sasuke que había pasado, ¿porque habían encontrado a karin muerta por a la mañana?, itachi estaciono su deportivo justo en la entrada de la mansión de sasuke, bajo y me ayudo, de inmediato las puertas se abrieron dejándonos entrar a itachi y a mi, cruzamos el corredor a la sala topándonos con sasuke, naruto y hinata

-sakura- menciono acercándose a mí y tomándome por los hombros

-sasuke- susurre sin emoción, lo mire bien, todos me aseguraban que era un buen hombre, pero en el tiempo con el solo me enteraba de las barbaridades que hacia, y me podían pasar estando con el

Entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala, y la batalla estallo…

-lo prometiste sasuke- la voz de itachi era severa-prometiste que no la buscarías-

-¿creer que me quedaría de brazos cruzados?- hablo de la misma forma

-la torturaste y la mataste- grito y me di cuenta que hablan de karin

-hinata llévate a sakura- ordeno naruto y hinata se levanto tomándome del brazo alejándome de la sala, subimos ala habitación de sasuke, de nuevo a mi encierro

-el mato a karin- mencione segura, no había nadie mas, sasuke la había torturado y el la había matado, ahora todo concordaba, juugo no asistió a la reunión porque tenia ordenes de matarla

-no lo juzgues- menciono comprensiva la azabache, fruncí me seño

-!mato a una chica¡- estalle, ¿Qué no veía la gravedad del asunto?

-no somos nadie para juzgar, sakura- trato de tranquilizarme – sasuke es un buen…

-no lo es, compra mujeres, las usa y las vende de nuevo, y ahora tortura y asesina- hinata me miro pero no dijo nada

-¡¿porque lo defienden?!, ¡tu y naruto son buenas personas ¿porque son amigos de el?!, ¡¿porque dan la cara!-

-sakura…

-¡contesta!- ordene, quiera saber porque tanto apoyo

-basta, sakura- me pido angustiada y tratando de hacerse la fuerte

-¡ contéstame hinata!- me acerque a ella y la tome por los hombros zarandeándola

-el compro a mi hermana- me respondió rompiendo en llanto

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡gracias por sus comentarios!**

**¿que tal les parece la historia?**

**dejenme un comentario con su importante y sensual opinion, **

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	8. juntos en el infierno

**juntos en el infierno**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-tenia que pagar- me defendí de los reclamos de itachi

-sasuke matarla no nos devolvió a papa- fruncí me seño, tenia razón matar a karin no lo regreso a la vida

-pero pago, cada lagrima que mama derramo, pidió ayuda como papa lo hizo, y eso es suficiente- itachi me miro entre sorprendido y horrorizado

-¿eso es caer bajo, incluso para ti? ¿Como crees que lo tome mama?-

\- mataron a la asesina de su marido, un peso menos de encima- estaba satisfecho, la muerte de mi padre había sido vengada

-¿y orochimaru?, mataste a una de sus mujeres, crees que se quedara de brazos cruzados- menciono naruto algo angustiado

\- de el me encargare después- mencione

-si es que no se encarga de ti- naruto y yo miramos a itachi sin comprender – sakura- menciono y caí en la cuenta, el podría…

-o-

Amabas nos sentamos en la cama, hinata limpiaba sus lagrimas mientras esperaba paciente a que hablara

-Fue hace dos años, hanabi estaba desaparecida de una semana, inmediatamente empezamos su búsqueda, incluso sasuke nos ayudo con su equipo de seguridad- la escuche atenta a cada palabra – pero no dimos con ella, pasaron las semana y la búsqueda seso, luego de dos semanas mas, sasuke nos llamo desde china, con la noticia de que había encontrado a hanabi en una casa de subastas, y que el la había comprado y la traería de vuelta en tres días-

-sasuke no la vio…

-no, el no seria capaz de tocar a mi hermana, cuando llegaron a Tokio, no contábamos con que orochimaru lo esperaba para ofrecer una fuerte cantidad por hanabi-

-¿orochimaru?- pregunte al no conocer aquel nombre

-aquel sujeto es el "comprador", mas potencial de sasuke, el ofrece fuertes cantidades por las chicas que sasuke adquiere - asentí y calle para que continuara

-sasuke se negó a entregarle a hanabi, así que orochimaru se cobro con algo más-

-¿con que?- pegunte y su mirada aperlada se lleno de culpa y tristeza

-asesinando al padre de sasuke- abrí mis ojos de la impresión, ¿ese era el precio por la hermana de hinata?, su padre

-¿y sasuke lo supo?- hinata asintió

-la muerte de su padre le afecto mucho, cuando se entero que orochimaru había mandado a karin a asesinarlo no paro hasta encontrarla-

Por eso la había torturado y asesinado, aquella pelirroja había matado a su padre

-karin me dijo que sasuke era un hombre cruel- la hyuga sonrió desganada

-karin fue comprada al igual que tu, pero la diferencia es que solo duro en esta casa tres días para ser vendida a orochimaru, ese sujeto es un malnacido, he escuchado que tortura y viola a sus mujeres sin piedad y crueldad ,es el mismísimo diablo-

Me lévate caminado unos pasos lejos de ella- sasuke me venderá- hinata se levanto acercándose a mi y tomándome de las manos –no sakura eso no pasara,-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-porque el te quiere-

-o-

\- solo dale tiempo- me aseguro hinata con una sonrisa sincera, asentí para despedir a naruto y hinata seguido de itachi

-ten cuidado sasuke- me aconsejo mi hermano para salir por la puerta y dejarme solo. Deje escapar un gran suspiro, cansado y a la vez aliviado, el saber que sakura estaba en mi habitación, sana y salva, aunque no sabía si para ella era estar en el mismo infierno de nuevo, subí sin prisa a mi alcoba, toque a la puerta pero nadie contesto, despacio abrí la puerta y entre, la luz de la luna alumbraba toda

-sakura- la llame al verla sentada en la cama mirando a la ventana, me acerque a ella despacio, no sabia que decirle quería preguntarle mil cosas, ¿porque había huido de esa manera?, habrá sido por karin lo mas seguro,

-ya se lo de hanabi- pare en seguida mi andar quedando a unos centímetros de ella, me miro fijamente a los ojos – y se lo que pagaste por que no la comprara- sonrió con amargura y desvió su mirada

-todo este tiempo he pensado que eres un monstro, primero compras mujeres y te acuestas con ellas para venderlas después, luego torturas y asesinas a una chica- me quede parado escuchando cada palabra – puedo entender el porque de muchas cosas que haces-

-sakura…

-solo tengo una duda sasuke- de nuevo me interrumpió mirándome de nuevo - ¿Cómo es que te involucraste en esto?-

La mire por uso momentos, estaba tan calmada y paciente, su temor a mi había desaparecido o eso creía yo al verla tan clamada, me acerque a ella y tome asiento en el sillón quedando frente a ella, no sabia por donde empezar

-necesitaba dinero para levantar mi negocio, un sujeto se acerco a mí y me ofreció un "negocio", al principio me negué al saber de que se trataba, pero la ganancia era mucha y no pude negarme –

\- todo fue por dinero- su desilusión fue visible, solo suspire

-si fue por dinero y poder, gracias a ese negocio tengo todo lo que ves y mucho más-

-¿a cambio de que? El sufrimiento de las personas- me miro enojada pero aun así mantenía su calma

-se que soy de lo peor, pero yo lo elegí así, no debía cuentas a nadie- mencione frio, ella pareció molestarse mas y desvió su mirada, el silencio nos envolvió de nuevo

-¿Qué harás con migo? ¿Me venderás?- negué acercándome a ella e hincándome a su altura

-ya te lo dije te quiero para mi- le acaricie su rostro, ella cerro sus ojos disfrutando del contacto, me acerque a su rostro tomándolo con ambas manos, su aliento tibio se envolvió con el mío y junte nuestros labios, en un beso suave y delicado, ella no se alejo al contrario me correspondió el beso, baje mis manos acariciando su rostro, sus hombros y su espalda hasta llegar a su fina cintura

-sasuke- gimió mi nombre cuando baje de su boca a su cuello

-hmp

-¿me quieres?- me pregunto dejando su cuello para mirarla a su ojos sorprendido por su pregunta,

-mucho- sonreí de lado para acariciarle el cabello

-¿enserio?- asentí

-entonces déjame ir- menciono

-o-

-¿mas helado?- asentí cuando mire mi copa vacía entregándosela, para luego verlo desaparecer de mi vista, gire a mi derecha, la gran ventana me dejaba ver todo Tokio, era un día precioso, no había ninguna nube tapando el cielo y a pesar de eso era un día cálido y fresco

-como para ir a la playa- mencione recargando mi mentón en mi mano, sonreí ante lo que se me ocurrió, talvez después de terminar mi helado podía ir un par de horas

-¿Qué tanto miras cerezo?- me pregunto itachi dejando mi helado frente a mi

-me encanta la vista que tienes- mencione, el solo sonrió tomando de su bebida, si por algo me gustaba visitar a itachi era por dos razones: cocinaba delicioso y la vista de su apartamento era asombrosa

-¿quieres algo más?- asentí

-vamos a la playa- el me miro entre sorprendido y divertido- el día esta perfecto – mencione para convencerlo, pareció meditarlo un momento

-de acuerdo- me sonrió y yo amplié mi sonrisa al verlo – deja me cambio y nos vamos- se levanto para entrar a cambiarse ese traje de oficina por algo mas cómodo, sonreí al verlo perderse en el pasillo,

_-¿era la segunda vez?- le pregunte recargándome en la encimera de su cocina, el asintió _

_-siempre le compraba las chicas a mi hermano, pero al darme cuenta que mi placer se lo debía a el, decidí ir por mi propias mujeres- lo mire confundida_

_-¿haces lo mismo que …_

_-no al contrario de él, yo me hice cargo de las empresas familiares así que dinero nunca falto, solo era bastante placentero el tener mujeres cada vez que quería- _

_Lo mire detalladamente, era un dios perfecto, alto guapo y rico, no me imaginaba a ninguna chica rechazándolo para inclinarse a comprar mujeres, sencillamente no entendía a estos hermanos_

_Itachi no compraba mujeres, por dinero, solo un buen acostó y ya_

_-¿y que haces con ellas después de?-_

_-las dejo libre- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa – les consigo papeles y las mando a América, para comenzar de nuevo- _

Bajamos del auto y caminamos directo a la playa, me la había pensado en la conversación que tuvimos itachi el día que hui, me golpe mentalmente al pensar mal de el la primera vez que lo vi, cualquiera diría que era más perverso que sasuke, pero estarían equivocados, el era casi opuesto a sasuke

-ven acá- menciono itachi, cargándome en su hombre y caminando directo al mar, dejándome caer en el mar,

-¡itachi!- reclame una vez que salí a la superficie, el soltó en carcajadas y comenzamos una lucha de salpicones, entre risas y agua salina, la tarde caía, ambos salimos el agua, mis cabellos estaban pegados a mi cara, mañana estaría completamente daño mi cabello por el agua, pero no importaba había valido la pena

-¿te divertiste?- me alcanzo itachi rodeando mis hombros con su brazo

-mucho- sonreí sincera al verlo

-demonios cerezo, te devoraría a besos- sonrió coqueto y yo me sonroje ante lo dicho

-lastima que sasuke siempre manda a su monigotes a cuidarte- y ambos giramos la vista a el hombre corpulento que nos miraba desde la distancia.

-anda en el auto tengo algunas toallas- caminamos al auto ante la mirada de el de seguridad, quien siempre me acompañaba a donde fuera, sasuke no me había dejado ir, el decía que le era imposible vivir sin mi, y a cambio me haba dejado salir a donde fuera, con hinata, con mikoto, incluso con itachi, donde yo quisiera, siempre y cuando me acompañara uno de sus guardias

-señorita haruno, debemos irnos- la voz severa y grave de el guardia me desilusiono, la noche no había caído aun, aun tenia un poco de tiempo antes de volver

-¿hay algún problema?- itachi le pregunto al ver la hora, la única regla que seguía era regresar antes del anochecer

-el señor uchiha me ha llamado, me ordena que la señorita vuelva a casa inmediatamente-

Itachi y yo nos miramos y entramos al auto seguidos del guardia, nadie dijo nada en el camino, sasuke estaba angustiado de unos días para la fecha, nadie me decía nada, pero yo sabía que algo malo pasaba

-gracias por hoy- agradecí dándole un beso en la mejilla a itachi y saliendo del auto acompañada del guardia

-sasuke- lo llame al verlo en la sala junto a juugo, veía con atención un sobre - ¿pasa algo?- el me miro y trato de ocultar su angustia

\- cenemos- me sonrió cambiando el tema – pídele a Yuma que sirva la cena- lo mire unos segundos seguía angustiado y eso me preocupaba, el sonrió de lado y sabía que no me diría anda, así que salí de la sala y fui directo a la cocina

-o-

Sakura desapareció de la sala dejándome a juugo y a mí

-juugo refuerza la seguridad, que sakura tenga dos guardaespaldas,-

-si señor- y salió de mi vista

Me desplome en el sillón tomando el sobre y sacando el contenido, la foto de karin apareció, era una foto del periódico del día que la encontraron asesina, el sobre contenía una segunda fotografía de sakura con mi madre una tarde que salieron de compras

No tenia remitente ni nota, y eso era mucho peor no necesitaba ser genio para saber quien lo había mandado, había matado a la mujer favorita de esa serpiente rastrera y ahora estaba mas que claro que me quitaría lo más preciado

-la cena esta servida sasuke- apareció sakura en el umbral con una enorme sonrisa

-me quitaría a sakura-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**en mi caso, ya estoy de vaciones, esas diminutas vaciones de primavera, durante esta corta semana, ya podre actulizar mas seguido,así que al pendiente. **

**recuerden dejarme su linda opinion en comentarios **

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	9. vendida de nuevo

**vendida de nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿estas seguro de esto?- me pregunto naruto no muy convencido de lo que le estaba pidiendo- creo que estas exagerando- negué y le entregue la carpeta en sus manos

-estoy seguro dobe- el no estaba muy convencido pero ya lo había decidido, y no podía dar marcha atrás

-de acuerdo, esta misma tarde estará echo- sonrió tranquilizándome un poco

-¡sasuke!- mi madre entro estrepitosamente a mi despacho, espantándonos por el semblante que traía estaba agitada y pálida

-mama- me alarme y ella corrió a mi dejándose caer en mis bazos- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Donde esta sakura?- le pregunte sintiendo un vacío en mi estomago al no verla a su lado

-yo...

-¡dime mama!-

\- desapareció- soltó en llanto y sentí que la tierra me tragaba – sakura desapareció-

-o-

-¡aléjate de mi!- grite soltando golpe a diestra y siniestra, pero me era imposible si tomamos en cuenta que aquel gorila me sostenía con fuerza y que mis débiles golpes no le hacían ni cosquillas

\- la dulce y linda sakura haruno- una voz llena de ironía y diversión me llamo, aquel gorila me giro encontrándome con un hombre de piel blanca podría decirse que enferma, ojos amarillo y cabello lacio que se le pegaba a la cara negro y seco – ahora entiendo porque sasuke te escondía de mi- trate de zafarme al darme cuenta de quien era

-no trates de huir- sonrió de nuevo divertido- que estarás una larga temporada con migo-

-sasuke me va a encontrar- le advertí convencida que en cualquier momento llegaría, el me miro y soltó una gran carcajada que helo mi sangre

-sasuke me quito a una de mis mejores mujeres- de su ropa saco una fotografía donde karin aparecía muerta - ¿la conoces?, era de mis favoritas- sonrió con desgano – es una lastima que sasuke la asesinara-

-tu mataste a su padre- lo defendí

\- el se negó a entregarme a esa linda castaña de ojos perlas, era justo lo que hice- sentí nauseas seguidas de desfigurarle la cara a ese sujeto por lo dicho.

-llévala a mi alcoba- ordeno y el gorila me levanto de nuevo – nos divertiremos mucho sa-ku-ri-ta –

-o-

-llamemos a la policía- me pidió mi madre entre lagrimas, negué inmediatamente, - sasuke, fue secuestrada- me insistió y yo negué de nuevo

-itachi- llamo a mi hermano suplicante

-mama tranquila, encontraremos a sakura- la abrazó y mi madre soltó a llorar, de inmediato juugo apareció

\- ¿y bien?- la angustia me invadía, había mandado a juugo a buscar por todo el centro comercial a donde mi madre y sakura habían ido de compras por la tarde

-encontramos a los guardias de la señorita haruno, lo único que recuerdan es que sakura fue al baño y jamás salió, cuando trataron de entrar dos sujetos los atacaron

-¿pero como?- trate de no gritar por mi madre que estaba atenta para ver si escuchaba algo – la empleada de los baño nos dijo que hay una puerta de servicio donde ellos salen y entran para no incomodar a la gente-

Apreté mis puños con fuerza- busca a esa serpiente, quiero saber en donde se esconde– jugo asintió y salió rápidamente de la sala

-¿Qué te dijo?,- se abalanzo mi madre- ¿sabe donde esta sakura?-

-tenemos una pista- mire a mi hermano quien entendiendo a quien me refería- tranquila mamá sakura estar bien- la consolé, tratando de calmarla

Solo teníamos que esperar a que juugo encontrar a orochimaru y yo mismo me haría cago de el, lo aria pagar por secuestrar a sakura y lo aria implorar por su vida si descubría que la había tocado.

-o-

-¡que no!- grite lanzando la prenda a aquel gorila que estaba justo frente a la puerta de la habitación

-señorita debe ponérselo- levanto el neglille estirándolo a mi, de nuevo lo tome y lo arroje lejos, el gorila suspiro cansado pero no volvió a mencionar palabra, me senté en la cama

La habitación era simple una cama y dos cómodas, las ventanas tenían barrotes y no había nada más, habían pasado ya dos horas que estaba encerada ahí con aquel sujeto

-sasuke- susurre para mi, deseaba que llegara por mi, que apareciera por esa puerta y me sacaras de este lugar.

La puerta se abrió, pero no era sasuke era orochimaru con su sonrisa sínica y perversa, se acerco a mi con pasos seguro y lento

-te tengo una sorpresa- sonrío y me enseño un teléfono frente a mi- di hola sakurita- mire el teléfono y luego a el, ¿Qué planeaba?

-ho..hola- mencione al teléfono

-_sakura_\- y el alma me regreso al cuerpo al escuchar su voz- _sakura ¿Dónde estas?_-

-sasuke, ven por m…

Orochimaru me quito el teléfono para colocárselo

-nunca he dudado te buen gusto, sasuke- sonrió hablando con el- y no me has decepcionado esta vez, - me miro de una forma que me produjo asco – estoy seguro que será la sustitución perfecta de karin- se burlo y colgó

-sal de aquí- ordeno al gorila quien no dudo en desaparecer, dejándonos solos,.

-¡aléjate!- le grite al ver con que intenciones se acercaba a mi

-nos vamos a divertir tanto- trate de huir pero antes de bajar de la cama me aprisiono entre ella y el, tomando mis manos sobre mi cabeza- debes ser lo bastante buena para que sasuke te quería solo para el- se relamió los labios

Dejo libre una de sus manos, escuchando como rompía la camisa que en ese momento traía dejándome solo con el sujetador

-pequeños pero suculentos- y las ganas de vomitar regresaron, pele y patalee para quitarlo de encima, pero el parecía divertido el verme batallar

-¡basta!- grite controlando las lágrimas al ver como mordía mi cuello provocándome mucho dolor- ¡sasuke!- grite, orochimaru me vio molesto e inmediatamente sentí mi cara arder por la bofetada que me había dado

-¡cállate!- me grito para tomar mis pantalones y desgarrarlos al igual que mi bragas dejándome desnuda ante el

-exquisita- menciono mientras cerraba los ojos al ver como se despojaba de su ropa

-o-

Entre son cuidado a la casa, ese maldito me las pagaría una por una, mi equipo de seguridad entro con migo a la mansión de ese bastardo

-aseguren la sala y cocina, juugo ven con migo a la planta alta- ordene corriendo escaleras arriba, todo el lugar estaba vacío no había seguridad y eso me daba mala espina, además que ese bastardo me había dejado todo demasiado fácil

-¡sasuke!- escuche el grito de sakura, corrí por el pasillo hasta la habitación donde orochimaru encerraba a sus mujeres, la puerta estaba sola, no había guardia ni nada por el estilo, trate de abrir la puerta pero estaba con seguro, solo escuchaba el llanto de sakura, la desesperación me inundo al pensar que seria demasiado tarde y con coraje pate la puerta forzándola y abriéndola

-sasuke- susurro sakura al verme en la puerta, la sangre me hirvió, al verla inofensiva y desnuda bajo el cuerpo asqueroso de orochimaru quien permanecía solo con su ropa interior y riéndose de forma divertida frente a mi

-¡bastardo!- lo empuje del cuerpo de sakura cayendo al suelo, - sasuke te uniste a la diversión- se burlo y no pude mas, lo golpe una, dos, tres veces, mi puño se encontraba con su roso pálido y asqueroso,

-sasuke- la voz de sakura se escuchaba lejana, solo quería molerle la cara a golpes y quitarle esa sonrisa sínica y divertida de su rostro

-¡basta sasuke!- grito de nuevo – ¡sasuke!- y sentí sus brazos rodeándome por la espalda- basta – me pido llorando, me detuve y vi a orochimaru medio inconsciente, con la cara ensangrentada y dolorido, me levante con sakura para tomarla y cubrirla con la sabana de la cama

-tranquila ya estoy aquí- la abrase contra mi pecho

-sácame de aquí- me pidió entre lagrimas, asentí para salir de la habitación encontrándome con juugo – saca a sakura de aquí- le pedí tomando a sakura y sacándola de la habitación

-¿Qué planeas?- me acerque a un moribundo orochimaru hincándome a su altura, me miro y sonrió como si de un chiste le hubiera contado

\- nada, sasuke-kun- se burlo y las ganas de golpearlo regresaron

-dímelo si no quieres que termine lo que empecé- amenace y el rio, algo andaba mal, orochimaru era un tipo listo y quitarme a sakura y esconderse en su mansión no era muy listo de su parte

-no pensaras abandonar el negocio ¿o si?- lo mire despectivo – sabes que la única manera de salir de esto es muerto o que te atrapen- soltó aun carcajada

-estamos juntos en esto sasuke, si yo caigo tu caís-

-o-

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunte a juugo, el peli naranja negó en señal de que no sabia, respingue resignada y me senté en la cama, estaba sana y salva en casa de sasuke, en su habitación y angustiada, juugo me había traído a la casa sin sasuke

-mikoto e itachi…

-los señores se acaban de ir- me indico, se habían quedado procurando de mi- si me necesita estaré en la sala- y salió de la habitación dejándome sola, tres horas y sasuke no aparecía, ni naruto ni juugo me decían nada. Me asome por la ventana, la noche ya estaba avanzada, las luces de un deportivo negro se visualizaron estacionando el auto en la entrada y pude ver a sasuke salir del auto y entrando a la casa, el alivio me invadió, sasuke estaba sano y salvo, no tardo en llegar a la habitación, se veía agotado, pero en cuanto me vio me sonrió y dejo su chaqueta en el sillón acercándose a mi y tomado mi rostro entre sus manos

-¿estas bien?- la preocupación estaba en sus ojos ónix

-ahora lo estoy- le sonrió y junte mis labios con los de el, un beso cálido y suave, pocas veces tomaba la iniciativa con el pero despues de ese día, lo único que querida era tenerlo cerca

Sus manos bajaron de mi rostro a mi cuello para detenerse en mis hombros, con cuidado tomo la bata de baño y la deslizo sobro mis brazos dejándola caer y dejándome desnuda ante el, me acaricio la espalda y la cintura, mi piel se erizaba con sus caricias, me deposito en la cama abriendo mis piernas con sus caricias,

-si te hubiera echo algo…

Coloque un dedo sobre sus labio evitando que hablara, para besarlo de nuevo, mis manos juguetearon en su pelo un rato para bajar por su espalda al pecho de el y desabotonar su camisa, sentí bajo mis manos sus pectorales y su abdomen, tan perfectos

-ah-

Gemí cuando beso y jalo levemente uno de mis seños, arque la espalda al sentir sus manos en mi intimidad, el placer venia con más intensidad, el se quito los pantalones y su ropa interior quedando desnudo, se coloco entre mis pernas

-te quiero sakura- me miro a mis ojos y con su pulgar me acaricio el rostro, me sonrojo al ver que no había mentira en sus palabras

-ah-

Gemí cuando entro en mí despacio como si porcelana fuera y no quisiera que me rompiera

-te quiero- gruño entre mi cuello y mi hombro

-ah- gemí cuando aumento las embestidas, mis sentidos se nublaron de placer, no podía pensar con claridad, mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda

Más rápido

Más fuerte

Más placer

Y el orgasmo llego

-te quiero- grite cuando sentí el cielo tocar de nuevo

-o-

Su respiraciones era pausada y tranquila, se veía tan tierna durmiendo, que no me resistí a besarle la mejilla provocado que se removiera entre las sabanas, mire el reloj, las cuatro de la mañana, me levante de la cama cuidando que sakura no despertara, había sido una noche increíble, le había echo el amor mas de una vez, y ella me había dicho que me quería más de una vez

Baje a mi despacho con una sonrisa boba en mi rostro por recordar los te quiero de mi pelirrosa, entre y me senté en mi silla, la sonrisa se me borro y fue sustituida.

Tome mi celular y lo mire dudoso, había tomado una decisión, no podía tener a sakura, eso era evidente, no después de ver como orochimaru casi la violaba, solo aún llamada y tenia que poner una cantidad y me desharía de ella, marque el numero que me sabia de memoria y espere a que contestara

-itachi, quiero venderte a sakura-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**recuerden proximo cpaitulo, el FINAL.**

**y no olviden dejarme su comentarioo,que este fic no se alimenta solo :)**

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	10. te amo

**te amo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me senté en la orilla de mi cama, ya hacia un mes desde que sasuke me vendió con itachi, y hacia tres semanas que itachi me había comprado un departamento cerca de la playa donde paseábamos cuando lo visitaba

-tres minutos- escuche a hinata con suma tranquilidad, mire de nuevo la puerta del baño, no quería entrar ahí de nuevo

-¿quieres que lo haga yo?- se ofreció itachi. Lo mire y no tuve que responder cuando el se dirigió al baño y después de un segundo salió de ahí mismo

-¿y bien?- pregunto hinata atenta al semblante de itachi

-positivo- respondió dejando la prueba de embarazo junto a las otras tres que estaban en la cómoda

-¿otra vez?- pedí y ambos me miraron curiosos

-te has echo la prueba cuatro veces, es mas que obvio- itachi se hinco ante mi tomando mis manos- estas embarazada sakura- desvíe mis ojos de los suyos, tratando de contener las lagrimas,

-lose- me rendí ante lo obvio, esperaba un hijo de sasuke, de un hombre que me había jurado quererme para al final me vendió.

-itachi- la voz de naruto llamando lo hizo separarse de mi

-hola sakura- me saludo con su sonrisa – te trague esto- me extendió un bolsa, sonreí al ver el contenido una gran hamburguesa con papas y una malteada

-gracias- agradecí,

-debemos hablar- miro serio a itachi- el pelinegro lo miro de la misma manera y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a hinata y a mi solas

\- ¿me dirás que pasa?- le pregunte a hinata, al vernos solas, hace días que naruto e itachi actuaban extraños, preocupados y angustiados

-nada malo- respondió, pero no le creí

-¿es sasuke?- pregunte con la esperanza que fuera alguna noticia de el, desde que salí de su mansión no había vuelto a saber nada de el

-descansa sakura- me pidió evitando mi pregunta

-hinata- le pedí pero ella solo me sonrió y acaricio mi cabello – tranquila todo saldrá bien- me dio un beso en mi frente y salió dejándome sola.

_-pensé que me quería- susurre cabizbaja mientras Yuma me acompañaba a la salida- fue mentira- y no pude evitar llorar, Yuma me detuvo y me abrazo_

_-el joven itachi es un buen hombre- me consoló_

_-tan buen hombre como me decían de sasuke- ironice y ella solo sonrió triste_

_-su vida será mucho mejor con el señor itachi-_

\- me levante de nuevo con ese sabor amargo en la boca, todas las noches era el mismo sueño, el día que sasuke me dejo. Tome un ducha y salí rumbo a la sala, estaba hambrienta, encendí la televisión para sentirme acompañada, viva sola y naruto, hinata e itachi solo me visitan por la tarde o los fines de semana. El timbre sonó y fui atender

-itachi- lo mire sorprendida al verlo parado justo frente a mi -¿que haces aquí? ¿Pasa algo malo?- lo deje pasar a ver lo preocupado que estaba

-sakura…

Me llamo pero no preste atención cuando la imagen de cierto azabache apareció en el televisor seguido de su nombre, mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y mi estomago se hundió cuando la reportera daba al noticia

"sasuke uchiha, detenido por trata de blancas"

Tape mi boca tratando de no soltar un grito cuando después de ver como sacaban a sasuke de su casa esposado, daban la noticia de que orochimaru también había sido apresado por el mismo delito, mire a itachi ¿el también iría a la cárcel? ¿Estaba huyendo?

-itachi- mi voz sonó apenas audible, el pelinegro tomo el control apagando la televisión dejándose caer en el sofá

-sasuke se entrego por si solo- menciono, tuve que sentarme al escuchar la noticia ¿porque haría eso? – el se entrego y dio los nombre de todos los hombres a los que les vendía mujeres, además de algunas casas de subastas

-¿tu iras…

El negó haciéndome sentir un poco de alivio

-antes de entregarse, limpio mi nombre- suspire – naruto se esa haciendo cargo de su caso-

-quiero verlo- pedí, el pelinegro me miro no muy convencido

-no es buena idea –

-quiero verlo itachi-

-o-

-tus cuentas han sido congeladas, tus empresa y tus acciones bloqueados, tus inversionistas y asociados han renunciados, básicamente estas en la calle-

-hmp

-teme, estas en la ruina, tus casa ya fue embargada-

-¿juugo?

-como le ordenaste ella y Yuma se fueron del país a Italia-

-¿itachi?-

-limpio, nunca estuvo involucrado-

-¿hinata y tú?-

-hinata te visitaba porque remodelaba tu casa y yo nunca supe solo me encargaba de tús finanzas empresariales- sonreí al ver que la gente mas cercan estaba a salvo y lejos de esto, todo había salido a pedir de boca

-¿orochimaru?-

-en dos días será su juicio, con tus declaraciones, y la de las mujeres encontradas en su mansión y demás casas, le darán cadena perpetua-

-¿mi madre como estas?- el me miro triste, había sido una pregunta estúpida pero quería saber de mi madre

-devastada-

-¿y sakura?-

-esta bien, sigue viviendo en la playa- me respondió-su cuenta paso desapercibida, gracias a que la hiciste pasar por una donación- sonreí, mi plan había funcionado

-gracias- le agradecí por el favor, naruto se haba encargado de que una suma fuerte de dinero fuera a dar una cuenta que se hacia pasar por beneficencia

-quiere verte-

-o-

-por aquí señorita- me indico el oficial guiándome por un pasillo, hasta dar a una puerta, el oficial abrió y entre donde dos oficiales más custodiaban la sala, revisaron mi bolso y me dieron el pase, me dirigí a sentarme frente a el, en la mesita con dos sillas, mire el lugar una habitación pequeña con un guardia custodiando al preso

Mis ojos pasaron a el, sus ojos negros me miraban de pies a cabeza y su sonrisa torcida no dejaba su rostro

-¿a que debo tu visita sakurita?- sonrió sínico cuando me vi sentada frente el, el estomago se me revolvió, al ver sus dientes amarillos y sus labios partidos

-no te ha ido bien ¿cierto?-me burle al ver varios moretones en sus brazos,- ¿la cárcel no es para ti orochimaru?- ensanche mi sonrisa la ver su seño fruncido

-¿a que vienes?, no creo que a una vista cordial-

-¿porque sasuke se entrego?- fui directo al grano, el sonrió de lado recargándose en el respaldo de la silla cruzándose de brazos

-por tu culpa,- sonrió

-¿a que te refieres?-

En este negocio solo se sale de dos formas, o te asesinan o te atrapan- sonrió – sasuke decidió entregarse y con su entrega caí yo, las casas de subastas y varios implicados mas- sonrió mirándose las uñas despreocupados

-yo que tengo de culpa- fruncí mi seño

\- con sasuke encerrado no puedo acercarme a ti- sonrió recargándose a la mesa y tratando de tomar un mechón de mi cabello, haciendo que me alejara asqueada

-el…

-si sakura, prefirió entregarse, que verte a ti en manos de otro comprador-

-…

-¿Qué pasa sakurita? ¿No lo sabias?- se burlo, lo fulmine con la mirada y el solo sonrió

-te pudrirás aquí- mencione y el solo me miro serio – no te han dicho, la corte te dio cadena perpetua- sonreí parándome de la silla

-¿aun no me han hecho juicio niña?- su sonrisa trato de salir pero se desvaneció

-no fue necesario, todas tus "mujeres" testificaron, la casa de subastas lo hizo igual y algunos de tus allegados- tome mi bolso y me dispuse a salir de ahí

-no crees que ha acabado, a sasuke le darán la misma condena que a mi- me detuve al escucharlo – sasuke se pudrirá junto con migo sakurita- rio tétricamente y no tuve mas que contener las lagrimas y salir de ahí.

Salí al pasillo hasta dar con una pequeña sala de espera del lugar donde mikoto e itachi me esperaban

-sakura- me saludo tristemente mikoto - ¿lo sabias?- me pregunto con respecto a la vida de sasuke

-no-

Mentí mientras mikoto lloraba y me abrazaba, solo mire de reojo a itachi quien me sonrió, habíamos acordado que le mentiríamos a mikoto sobre todo, ya era suficiente dolor con saber que uno de sus hijos se dedicaba a la trata de blancas y ahora seria enjuiciado.

-sakura- me llamo naruto saliendo de una puerta cerca de la sala- tienes dos minutos-, mire a mikoto quien me sonrió y me dejo ir con naruto a la puerta, entramos encontrándonos con sasuke sentado frente a una mesita igual

-los dejare solos- naruto salió, lo mire bien estaba relajado y podría decir que hasta contento, - sasuke- solté un gritillo para correr a abrazarlo el se levanto y me recibió entre sus brazos, apretándome con el, mis lagrimas no se contuvieron inundando mi rostro

-todo saldrá ben- me consoló alejándome de el y limpiando mis lagrimas

-¿porque lo hiciste?- articule aun tratando de controlar el llanto –pudimos huir-

-por tu bien, no tenías futuro a mi lado, huir no era la solución-

-te darán cadena perpetua- el sonrió

-pero tú serás libre y nadie te volverá a poner una mano encima- las lagrimas salían sin poder controlar. Debes cuidar a mi madre y a itachi- limpio mis lágrimas dejándome ver en sus pozos negros

-sasuke yo debo decirte algo…- tome mi bolso para sacar la prueba, debía decírselo

-sasuke, sakura- la puerta se abrió dejando ver a naruto seguido de dos guardias- es hora- menciono, sasuke asintió y me dio un beso corto

-te amo pequeña- articulo para salir de la sala dejándome sola sin poder decírselo.

-o-

\- de pie- ordeno el oficial al ver salir al juez y al jurado, había sido un juicio largo y muy duro, las pruebas eran contra sasuke y todo era cierto, naruto lo defendía como podía pero era imposible ante las pruebas

-su veredicto- ordeno el juez al jurado, un sujeto se levanto

-Por el cargo de trata de personas, a uchiha sasuke se le condena culpable-

\- uchiha sasuke, lo sentencio a 67 años de prisión sin fianza- el golpe del martillo contra el estrado inundo el lugar, mikoto soltó a llorar y sasuke se levanto para guiarse a vernos

-sasuke- lo llame antes de que los oficiales lo llevaran, naruto hizo una señal y lo dejaron acercarse a mi

\- el tiempo pasa volando- trato de calmarme

-tengo algo que enseñarte- sin perder tiempo saque la prueba dejando ver el resultado, sus ojos negros se abrieron de par en par al verlo, me miro asombrado y con una luz en su mirada- serás papa- sonreí con lagrimas amenazando salir

-¿me esperaras?- me pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-si-

-mas te vale haruno- sonrió de lado mientras lo guardias lo escoltaban,

-¡sasuke!- grite antes de que se perdiera en la salida

\- te amo-

**FIN.**

**se que no era el final tipico, pero sasuke cometio un crimen y debia pagarlo, pero antes que saquen sus antorchas y trinchetes, les aviso que habra EPILOGO. **


	11. epilogo

**¡muchas,muchas gracias por sus comentarios, sus leidas y sus favoritos!**

**no olviden pasar por mis otros finc, nos vemos pronto**

**EPILOGO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡mama!- el gritillo de mi hija me distrajo de el jardín -¿mama?-

-en el jardín- grite divertida al ver que no me encontraba, una hermosa niña de once años apareció en el jardín, sonreía al ver lo mucho que se parecía a su padre, tez pálida de cabello negros y ojos ónix, idénticos al de su padre

-¿sabes lo que trama el tío itachi?- menciono ilusionada, la mire sin entender- no te hagas se que lo sabes- me reclamo

-sarada, no tengo ni idea- le respondí sincera, ella solo hizo un puchero dando media vuelta- veré si mi tío naruto me dice- y salió corriendo de el jardín.

-sarada- saludo itachi dejándose ver en la puerta del jardín

-hmp- menciono mi hija saliendo de mi vista

-hasta en eso se parece a sasuke- se burlo cuando ya estaba a su altura

-tenia que ser uchiha- itachi solo sonrió - ¿Qué sorpresa le tienes?- mencione curiosa, toda la semana sarada hablaba de la sorpresa que su tío le tendría para su cumpleaños- no es otro perro ¿verdad?- lo mire acusatoriamente

-para nada- menciono nervioso, suspire cansada desde que nos habíamos mudado de casa hace siete años, itachi le traía perros a sarada para que sintiera acompañada mientras yo salía a trabajar, pero siempre terminaban escapando o muriendo de alguna enfermedad, haciendo que sarada se deprimiera por días

-ha crecido mucho- menciono itachi mientras miraba a sarada con hinata adornando la sala para el día de mañana-

-se parece a su padre- sonreí triste al ver a mi hija, desde el juicio, le habían prohibido las vistas a sasuke, la única vez que lo vi fue cuando sarada nacio y el pudo conocerla

-_no quiero que me visites, jamás ¿entiendes?-acaricio a la pequeña bebe entre sus brazos- no quiero que mi hija concurra esos lugares-_

Fueron sus ultimas palabras, le mandaba cartas y fotografías de sarada para que no se perdiera ningún momento, pero a veces no contestaba y si lo hacia solo era para decirnos que nos amaba.

\- se que es difícil- itachi limpio algunas lagrimas de mi rostro- eres una excelente mama- me sonrió provocando una sonrisa en mi.

-no se si esta bien-

-lo esta, te lo aseguro- me abrazo

-buenas noches- le di un beso a sarada para apagar la luz

-mama- me llamo antes de cerrar la puerta- extraño a papa- me gire para mirarla, se había sentado en la cama y me miraba –

-también yo amor- le sonreí y me acerque a ella quedando frente a ella

-¿crees que se acuerda de nosotras?- sus lagrimas comenzaron salir

-nunca lo dudes, tu padre nos ama- le limpié las lagrimas y sarada solo se echo a llorar a mis brazos

-quiero que este con nosotras- chillo

-yo también amor-

Me desplome en mi cama, me había quedado hasta que sarada fue vencida por el cansancio de tanto llorar, mire mi reloj , media noche, estaba cansada pero no tenia sueño, me levante y tome una fotografía, mikoto me la había obsequiado, era sasuke, se veía tan atractivo con su trague italiano, la deje en la cómoda, y saque debajo de mi cama un baúl, tenia de todo, desde fotografías de sarada hasta de sasuke que mikoto nos regalaba para que sarada no perdiera la imagen de su padre, algunos recibos de la cuenta que sasuke me había dejado y que gracias a ella , había podido paga mis estudios y pagar la casa donde ahora vivíamos, algunos recortes de revistas que hacían grandes articulo, del genio uchiha, claro evitando aquellos de la vez que lo arrestaron

Sarada sabía que su padre estaba en prisión, siempre trate de hablarle con la verdad, lo único que le ocultábamos era la razón, no queríamos que creciera con una imagen asquerosa de el, así que le mentimos.

-_robo un banco- menciono itachi_

_-secuestro al presidente de Tokio- alardeo naruto_

_\- no pago una infracción de transito- aclaro hinata_

_Mil y una razones le decían a sarada_

_-no importa que haya echo hija, lo importante es que acepto su condena por lo incorrecto de sus actos-_

-¡ que no me digas teme!- se escucho el grito de naruto desde la sala, sonreía al ver a naruto llorando al ver como sarada le decía tío teme cada que podía

-¡abuela!- grito al ver a mikoto entrar a la sala con una enrome caja en sus manos, seguido de itachi con una caja pero más pequeña, rodé los ojos al ver que la caja tenia orificios

-dime que no…

-tranquila, no es un perr…

-¡un gatito!- chillo sarada al abrir la caja y encontrarse con un gato negro

-¿un gato?- pregunte alarmada

-tu dijiste que no perros, pero no dijiste de gatos-

Rodé los ojos, derrotada, itachi nunca entendería….

-o-

Mire la gran casa, debía admitir que el dinero lo había invertido bastante bien

-ten- me entrego las llaves de la casa, las tome de mala manera

-que genio- se quejo haciéndome enojar más

-me dejaron esperándolos toda la tarde- el rubio trago grueso

-pero ya estas aquí- menciono tratando de aminorar sus actos

-hmp

-vendré por la mañana con tu madre- y naruto entro al auto alejándose de ahí, el vecindario era tranquilo, entre con la llave, no era una enorme casa, tenía el espacio suficiente, deje las pocas pertenencias que tenia y mire el lugar, subí las escaleras, estaba oscuro y me tome del barandal para no caer

-que diablos- susurre al sentir algo entre mis piernas, pero no podía ver nada, seguí caminando en el pasillo, debía encontrar la habitación

-¡mierda!- grite cuando pise algo esponjoso y un ardor en mi pierna me inundo caí de sentón y lo único que vi fue como la luz del pasillo se prendía dejando ver a una niña recogiendo un gato negro entre sus brazos

-¿sarada?-

No había duda esa pequeña pelinegra de piel blanca y ojos negros era mi hija, me miro detallándome, para soltar al gato y sonreír

-¡papa!- grito abalanzándose mi, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-o-

El sonido sordo, lo había escuchado perfectamente, me levante de la cama, enojada, ese gato estaba haciendo de la suyas, mataría a itachi por darle ese regalado a mi hija y lo obligaría a comprarme todo lo que el gato rompiera, tome la bata y salí al pasillo encontrándome con la luz prendida, el gato corrió entre mis pies y pude ver el pasillo, mi hija estaba sobre algo o alguien, llorando

-sarada- le llame algo asustada, ella solo me miro con sus ojitos cristalinos

-papa regreso- chillo y se hizo a un lado dejándome ver a sasuke, mi mano cubrió mi boca para evitar soltar un gritillo, era el mismo sasuke uchiha, no había cambiado en nada, el mismo semblante y a pesar de pasar once años seguía igual de guapo, su rostro reflejaba madurez y su cabello estaba un poco mas largo

-pequeña, creciste- me miro con su sonrisa ladina, mis piernas flaquearon y mis ojos se humedecieron, no podía creerlo, frete a mi estaba el hombre que amaba

-¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?- mis lagrimas salieron y me acerque a mi hija y a sasuke hasta hincarme a su altura, tome su rostro en mis manos, tenia que estar segura que no era un sueño

-naruto no es tan torpe- se burlo tomando mis manos – nunca dejo de luchar mi libertad, Salí por buena conducta, esta tarde, además que estoy en libertad condicional- sonrió de lado acariciando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus dedos

-me esperaste- sonrió orgulloso – y maduraste- de nuevo su mirada se inundo de lujuria

-papa- se acerco sarada hacia nosotros para levantarlo- tienes que venir con migo- lo jalaba a su alcoba- debo enseñarte todo- sonreía emocionada

-espera- sonrió para separarse de nuestra hija y acerase a mi, me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo que aun seguía siendo de infarto, por lo que sentí, me sonrió de forma seductora,

-en cuanto termine con **nuestra **hija, me encargare de ti- susurro en mi oído, y la descarga eléctrica regreso, pero esta vez con más intensidad, haciendo temblar mis piernas

-tienes toda una vida, sasuke- ronronee,

Teníamos toda una vida para nosotros.


End file.
